Falsas princesas
by yakumo.snake
Summary: Dos fiestas, un plan hecho por la loca de Sakura, unos cuantos retos y unas chicas con ansias de divertirse acabarán con la paz. Las risas y los problemas están asegurados. —Frente ya nos estás diciendo que pasa por tu loca mente. —Es sólo que me apetece jugar un poco. AU
1. Como todos los domingos por la mañana

Un título extraño lo sé pero creo que le queda bien a la historia. Tengo pensado que sea un fic corto, entre ocho y doce capítulos aunque eso ya se verá. Es una historia para pasar el rato, espero que os resulte divertida aunque también tendrá drama y romance, por supuesto.

Es mi primer AU ¡que ilusión!

En fin espero que os guste.

Como ya sabéis Naruto no me pertenece pero la historia y algunos personajes sí que me pertenecen.

Advertencias: algo de lime.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Como todos los domingos por la mañana**

Se llevó el cigarrillo a sus suaves labios, dejando que el humo entrase en ella, cerrando los ojos un instante, evadiéndose por un segundo de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, soltó el humo despacio abriendo al instante los ojos. Contempló la imagen ante ella, la típica de un domingo por la mañana. Sakura estaba dormida en su cama, echa un ovillo con el cabello despeinado y restos del maquillaje que había llevado la noche anterior. Sonrió negando levemente con la cabeza, a la mañana siguiente de irse de fiesta ella siempre era la primera en levantarse y por eso se sentía como si ni siquiera hubiese dormido. Apagó el cigarro en el suelo del balcón de Sakura y dejó la colilla en alguna de las macetas, total la madre de su amiga ni siquiera pisaba la habitación, siempre respetando el espacio de su querida hija. Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su rostro, pobre mujer, era tan ingenua, se pensaba que su hija era una santa, que jamás bebía, ni fumaba y ni hablar de estar con chicos desconocidos. Soltó una carcajada, si la señora Haruno supiera...

—Pareces una loca riéndote sola.

La voz de la anfitriona hizo que sonriera con amplitud, dirigió la mirada hacia ella y se rió con ganas. Sakura tenía el pelo totalmente despeinado, restos de rímmel manchaban su blanquecina piel, mejillas sonrosadas y labios resecos. Esa era la típica imagen de la de cabello rosa un domingo por la mañana. La rubia sonrió y se abalanzó sobre ella, ganándose una protesta por parte de la otra.

—Estaba pensando en lo ingenua que es tu madre pensando que eres una santa.

—No es ingenua, lo que pasa es que sé interpretar muy bien mi papel de hija perfecta.

—¿Y quién te enseñó a ser tan buena actriz?

—Tú por supuesto, oh grandiosa maestra cerda – su tono burlón y sonrisa ladeada solamente molestaron más a la de ojos azules que sonrió con malicia.

—No intentes burlarte de la maestra, mi querida aprendiz.

Y ambas rieron, con frescura y suavidad. Sus voces estaban algo roncas, tenían la boca pastosa y les dolía todo el cuerpo pero aún así reían, como siempre, como todos los domingos por la mañana.

—Oye me muero de hambre, levántate que necesito galletas y café.

Sakura sólo asintió, sabía que la rubia era adicta al café y hasta que no se tomaba su taza de por las mañanas no era la de siempre. Ambas se dirigieron a la cocina. Ino agradecía que los padres de su amiga se fueran todos los fines de semana al pueblo porque así tenían la casa para ellas solas y podían hacer lo que les diese la gana.

—Estaba pensando en celebrar una "reunión" el fin de semana que viene — comentó Sakura mientras servía el café.

—Frentona no pienses con resaca que me asustas — respondió mientras comía una galleta, se ganó por supuesto una mirada llena de rabia por parte de su amiga — ¿Aquí en tu casa? ¿Segura? Mira que esta gente es una salvaje.

—Lo sé, lo sé pero no pensaba invitar a los chicos – Ino alzó una ceja – Me apetece una fiesta donde podamos ser nosotras mismas con las chicas, ya sabes, nada de la chica lista de clase ni de la belleza que no puede emborracharse porque tiene que mantenerse perfecta. Quiero dejarme llevar por una vez, desfasar sin tener que preocuparme de que Sasuke me mire con superioridad o de que Naruto intente cuidar de mí.

La rubia sonrió de lado, la verdad es que estaría bien ser ellas mismas por una vez, dejar de lado sus interpretaciones y divertirse como nunca. Porque si Sakura era vista por todos como una chica responsable que no podía besar a ningún chico porque estaba enamorada de un chico que no le hacía ni caso ella, Ino, era la princesa perfecta, demasiado buena para cualquier chico, sofisticada y perfecta, que no fumaba, que no bebía y que no regalaba besos. Joder como echaba de menos las vacaciones de verano en las que ella y las demás se habían ido a una pequeña ciudad famosa por sus fiestas y sus preciosas playas, un lugar donde nadie las conocía, un lugar en el que pudieron ser ellas mismas. Fue ahí donde se volvió adicta al tabaco, también fue donde perdió la virginidad. Sakura se lió con tantos chicos que no le bastaba con ambas manos para contarlos y peor aún era que de muchos ni se acordaba. En aquel pueblecito la dulce Hinata aprendió a ligar y dejó que por primera vez un chico la besara y tocara, aunque sin llegar tan lejos como ella, después de todo Hinata seguía siendo Hinata. Tenten se emborrachó por primera vez y ligó como nunca la habían visto. Karin acabó subida a la barra de un bar, convirtiéndose en la reina de la zona y enamorándose de un surfista, por primera vez abrió su corazón de nuevo. Y Temari, dios esa rubia también había perdido allí la virginidad y fue la única que se atrevió a fumarse varios porros. Joder esas vacaciones fueron perfectas, echaba de menos desconectar de esa manera y dejarse llevar. Porque fue ese verano, en ese mes en el que todas ellas se quitaron por primera vez esa máscara que empezaba a incrustarse en su piel de tal manera que ya ni sabían diferenciar entre realidad y teatro. Porque sí, las chicas que todos conocían eran simples papeles ¿por qué lo hacían? Porque simplemente así era más fácil.

—Ino, deja de mirar la taza de café empanada y dime que piensas de la fiesta.

Parpadeó varias veces y miró a Sakura algo confundida, maldita sea al día siguiente de salir de fiesta siempre se atontaba con facilidad.

—Me parece perfecto, echo de menos una noche todas juntas, como antes — Sakura asintió ante lo dicho — Bien, hagamos una cosa durante esta semana nosotras dos preparamos todo, las otras sólo tendrán que presentarse.

La Haruno sonrió con amplitud, emocionada. Necesitaba quitarse esa maldita máscara de una vez, ya le empezaba a asfixiar y solo podía ser ella misma con sus amigas, con esas personas tan diferentes que la entendían, que sabían lo que era fingir ser otra persona, en el caso de Ino era el ser una princesita, sin fallos. Hinata el ser dulce y tierna, vale la verdadera también lo era pero el problema era que la gente solo veía eso en ella, no se fijaban en lo observadora que era o ni en que no era tan inocente como todos pensaban. Para todos Karin era una chica cruel y arrogante, ese era su papel, el de Tenten ser la chica deportista y el Temari ser la reina que todo lo controlaba. Y en su caso ser la chica que estaba enamorada de Sasuke, esa que sacaba buenas notas y se enfadaba con facilidad. Y es que la gente sólo veía eso en ellas, nada más y ciertamente empezaba a estar harta de toda esa historia.

Y así pasaron la mañana del domingo, hablando de lo genial que sería todo, planeando que comprar para beber, que aperitivos preparar y que juegos preparar. Y es que estaban seguras de que esa fiesta iba a ser mítica.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Este capítulo es el más corto de los que tengo escritos.

Subiré los capítulos cada semana, alguna uno otras puede que más, ya se verá.

Me gustaría saber qué os ha parecido el capítulo, para eso necesito vuestros maravillosos reviews.

Próximo capítulo: Actuando.

En el siguiente veremos algo más de nuestras chicas y los chicos harán su aparición.

Nos leemos!


	2. Actuando

¡Hola!

Primero que nada gracias a los que habéis leído la historia, a los que le habéis dado a favoritos y a las alertas pero sobre todo a quienes habéis dejado reviews, me habéis hecho muy feliz. Sara, Caro tenéis las respuestas a vuestros reviews en las notas finales.

Quiero aclarar que puede haber leve Ooc, sobre todo en Hinata pero no voy a cambiarle la personalidad solamente quiero profundizar más en ella y las demás por eso es posible que muestras cosas que no parezcan de ellas.

Espero que os guste

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Actuando**

Ino corría por el pasillo, por una vez en su vida llegaba tarde a clase, maldita la hora en la que al llegar de casa de Sakura no se preparó la mochila, había perdido su valioso tiempo en eso esa misma mañana y claro ahora llegaba tarde. Y encima tenían clase con Asuma, ya podría ser Kakashi, maldijo de nuevo, al acercarse a su clase frenó un poco y entró con disimulada inocencia, como si no llegara diez minutos tarde, como si la clase no estuviese empezada y como si nadie la mirase. El profesor la miró con el ceño fruncido, sonrió con fingida inocencia, pero claro eso los demás no podían notarlo si algo era la rubia era una excelente actriz. La joven ladeó levemente la cabeza y fijó su mirada en los ojos castaños de Asuma.

—Lo siento, Asuma-sensei pero es que de camino al instituto he estado a punto de ser atropellada, la persona que conducía no me ha dejado ir hasta asegurarse de que estaba perfectamente — dicho eso suspiró, mostrando lo fastidioso que eso le resultaba.

El profesor asintió y le dijo que tomara asiento. Sabía que Yamanaka no mentía, ella era una muchacha responsable que no cometía errores, era exigente con los demás pero sobre todo consigo misma. Pero no vio como al pasar por al lado de Karin le chocó la mano ni la sonrisa que intercambió con Hinata ni el guiño que le hizo a Sakura. La rubia se sentó con elegancia y empezó a sacar su libro y demás con suavidad, despacio como no queriendo hacer ruido pero realmente lo hacía porque sabía que más de uno tenía la vista fija en su persona. Alzó la cabeza y clavó la mirada en sus diferentes observadores, haciendo que, incómodos dejasen de mirarla. Todos menos uno, él le sonrió con esa característica sonrisa salvaje suya, ella le correspondió con una sonrisa coqueta. Sus juegos con Kiba eran constantes, era de los pocos chicos que no se intimidaban por su presencia, no se ponía nervioso al tenerla cerca si no que le seguía el juego y eso le fascinaba.

La clase pasó sin más, las clases con Asuma podían ser algo pesadas pero la de ese día no se les hizo eterna. Incluso Shikamaru había aguantado toda la clase despierto, un milagro según la rubia. En cuanto la clase finalizó Karin giró su silla y le sonrió divertida, Hinata apareció a su lado con una tierna sonrisa y Sakura arrastró su silla hasta su lado. Era viernes, ese día sería la fiesta y todas estaban emocionadas.

—Anoche hablé con Tenten y Temari, vendrán — eso hizo que las otra tres sonrieran con amplitud.

Las recién nombradas se encontraban en esos momentos en la universidad, ellas eran un año mayores. Por lo que desde hacía casi un año se veían mucho menos que antes, intentaban reunirse todos los fines de semana, aunque fuera para comer o un simple desayuno pero ya no era lo mismo. Antes se veían todos los días, compartían el almuerzo y volvían juntas a casa, siempre juntas, siempre unidas pero ahora se habían distanciado en parte de ellas dos, las querían y sabían que les unía un lazo inquebrantable pero las echaban de menos. Por eso la noticia de que el viernes pasarían parte de la tarde y toda la noche juntas les hizo sonreír de felicidad. Juntas, solo ellas, _por fin_, fue lo que pensaron todas. De normal se juntaban con los chicos y al estar con ellos tenían que mantener la máscara, seguir el guión que ellas mismas habían escrito y ciertamente eso cada vez les resultaba más insoportable. Querían mostrarse tal como eran, rebelarse, poder beber, poder hacer lo que querían, ya no eran unas niñas pero todos a su alrededor las trataban como tal. Que ropa deberían llevar, que tipo de palabras deberían evitar y por supuesto no podían salir con chicos, oh no ellas tenían que seguir enamoradas de esos chicos y esperar sentadas a que ellos les hiciesen caso. La única que se libraba de eso era Karin, ella salía con cualquier chico que se le antojara pero a cambio se había ganado una mala fama. Y eso solamente hacía que su carácter se agriara, mostrando lo peor de ella ¿es que una mujer no podía ser libre? ¿Es que solamente podían enamorarse? ¿Eran los hombres los únicos que tenían derecho a divertirse? Todas estaban hartas de todos esos prejuicios por eso estaban deseando que llegase el día de irse a la universidad, se habían prometido que ese día quemarían sus máscaras, ese jodido día serían libres.

Shikamaru, el cual acababa de despertar de su pequeña siesta tenía los ojos clavados en Ino, la rubia comía su almuerzo con la elegancia de una reina. Sus movimientos eran suaves, y se relamía los labios constantemente, para quitar posibles restos de comida, un gesto que desquiciaba al moreno. ¿Desde cuando esa rubia loca y escandalosa le atraía de esa forma? Gruñó por lo bajo ganándose la atención de Sasuke y Shino, que lo miraron con una ceja alzada. Él simplemente se recostó de nuevo en su pupitre, los otros dos prefirieron no comentar nada.

—Ino, Shikamaru no te quita la mirada de encima desde esta mañana — le susurró Karin a la rubia con un tono de diversión.

Y es que a la pelirroja le encantaba ver como la rubia podía encandilar a los chicos sin hacer nada, simplemente comportándose como una princesita. Claro que Ino tenía de princesa lo que ella de monja pero eso sólo ellas lo sabían.

—¿Seguro? Que raro, Shikamaru no suele tener los ojos abiertos en el instituto.

Ese comentario hizo que sus amigas riesen, con unas risas suaves y musicales que provocaron que todos las mirasen, algunos embobados, otros simplemente atraídos como si del canto de unas sirenas se tratase.

—Chicas creo que podré robarle una botella de ron a mi padre, cogeré la mejor marca — susurró Hinata para luego llevarse un poco de arroz a la boca.

Las tres sonrieron con malicia. Esa carita de ángel y la sumisión que mostraba ante su padre hacían que la joven consiguiese lo que quería, si desaparecía una botella de alcohol de la que menos iban a sospechar era de la joven heredera. ¿Qué Hinata se quedaba a dormir en casa de Sakura? Sería para estudiar o simplemente pasar una noche viendo películas interesantes. Hiashi jamás podría imaginar que su hija, esa a la que menospreciaba por tener poco carácter, salía de fiesta cada vez que le decía que dormía fuera, que era ella quien hacía que alguna que otra botella desapareciese de la casa. Y es que la joven era dulce y tierna, eso nadie lo podía negar pero también era inteligente, observadora y astuta y con una habilidad manipuladora innata. Aunque claro ella era tan buena que no le gustaba usar sus habilidades para conseguir lo que quería pero si tenía que hacerlo lo hacía y punto, además disfrutaba del hecho de poder manipular a su padre, era demasiado divertido.

—Que ganas tengo de que llegue esta noche, además mis padres se irán antes de la hora de comer, seré libre nada más salga de este lugar — dijo Sakura con emoción.

Sus amigas asintieron, tal vez la Haruno era la que más presión tenía, sus padres la atosigaban a todas horas aunque al igual que los de Hinata pensaban que su hija eran incapaz de hacer algo indebido. Que bien sabían del fuerte carácter de su hija pero también confiaban en su responsabilidad y su sentido del deber. Y es que Sakura nunca haría nada malo, claro que no. Todas conocían esos pensamientos por parte de los padres de su amiga y no podían hacer otra cosa que reírse ¿cómo podían ser tan ingenuos?

—¡Chicas! – el grito de Naruto hizo que Sakura se atragantase y como consecuencia le diese un golpe en la cabeza, como siempre — Sakura-chan, que mala — lloriqueó el rubio.

Uzumaki Naruto, mejor amigo de Sakura desde hacía siglos, primo de Karin y el chico del que Hinata estaba enamorada. El rubio era el único que no esperaba nada por parte de ellas, tal vez era el único que las aceptaría tal cual eran pero aún así no se atrevían a dejarle ver sus verdaderas personalidades.

—¿Qué querías, Naruto? — preguntó Ino curiosa.

—Quería saber si vendríais a la fiesta que dará el teme mañana — dijo Naruto mientras se frotaba la cabeza, el golpe de Sakura aún le dolía.

Las muchachas se miraron entre ellas ¿deberían ir? ¿Después de tener ellas mismas una fiesta privada? Los ojos jades se clavaron en los negros de Sasuke, el chico la miró impasible, como si ni siquiera le estuviera mirando y eso a la Haruno le hacía hervir la sangre. De las presentes tres de ellas habían estado enamoradas del joven Uchiha pero en la actualidad la única que era lo suficientemente idiota para seguir sintiendo algo por él era Sakura. O tal vez no era idiota si no que lo suyo eran sentimientos de verdad y en cambio Karin e Ino solamente se habían sentido atraídas por esa aura misteriosa y atrayente que le rodeaba. Y es que sinceramente el moreno era el chico más atractivo que habían visto y además tenía algo que atraía a las chicas de forma absorbente, a todas menos a Hyuuga Hinata, claro y es que la muchacha solamente tenía ojos para Naruto.

—Si la fiesta la da Sasuke debería invitarnos él ¿no? — comentó Sakura aún sin apartar los ojos del recién nombrado.

El rubio se rascó la nuca incómodo, todos sabían, él incluido, que la relación entre esos dos era tensa. Tal vez porque Sakura había estado enamorada de él o aún lo seguía, en esos momentos el Uzumaki no estaba seguro, o tal vez era que a la chica le molestaba como la miraba el moreno, y es que Sasuke sacaba a relucir toda su frialdad e indiferencia con la Haruno. ¿El motivo? Nadie lo sabía, hasta a Ino y Karin les hacía más caso que a la de pelo rosa. Aunque había ocasiones en las que toda su atención estaba fija en la de ojos jades, sólo cuando ella le retaba. Pero había algo que pocos sabían, algo que tal vez sólo sus amigos más cercanos se atrevían a adivinar y era que cuando Sakura le miraba a los ojos Sasuke se tensaba ¿por qué? Nadie lo sabía, el portador de los ojos negros como la noche era demasiado complicado.

—Tienes razón, Sakura-chan pero ya sabes como es el teme y bueno no sé, no me pareció mala idea invitaros yo — se notaba que el chico estaba incómodo.

La Haruno apartó los ojos del Uchiha, instantáneamente él suspiró y sus músculos se relajaron, haciendo que sus amigos clavasen sus miradas en él pero un gruñido por su parte hizo que desviasen la mirada hacia las chicas y Naruto. Ahora los ojos jades observaban a los zafiros de su mejor amigo, sonrió de lado, aún recordaba cuando él le juraba amor eterno, era un renacuajo insoportable y ahora era su mejor amigo.

—Iremos, si a Sasuke-kun — vocalizó de forma exagerada el nombre — no le importa que mi molesta presencia pise el sagrado suelo de su mansión.

Eran ese tipo de comentarios los que incomodaban a Naruto, los mismos que hacían sonreír a cierta rubia y a cierta pelirroja, los mismos que hacían negar levemente a Hinata y los mismos que hacían que Sasuke clavase su mirada en ella y gruñese por lo bajo, molesto. Y era al oír su gruñido que Sakura sonreía victoriosa.

—Os esperaremos entonces, si localizáis a Tenten-chan y Temari-chan decidles que vengan también — añadió y sonrió con amplitud, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

—Ya puedes respirar, Hinata — dijo Karin mirando a la de ojos perlas con diversión.

Esa sonrisa había hecho que la Hyuuga se sonrojara levemente y que incluso contuviese la respiración. Durante todo el rato que el rubio estuvo ahí la chica se había mantenido totalmente callada y quieta. Uzumaki Naruto era el único capaz de ponerla tan nerviosa, el único que aún le sacaba tartamudeos y sonrojos con su mera presencia. Naruto era su debilidad, y cada vez que le veía su máscara se incrustaba más y más en ella, haciendo que doliera.

—Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, Naruto-kun me altera demasiado.

—Pues va siendo hora de que lo superes, ya tienes casi dieciocho años, pronto acabaremos la escuela y ni siquiera te habrás confesado.

Las palabras de la Yamanaka hicieron que Hinata bajara levemente la cabeza, haciendo que su amiga se sintiera culpable. Quería a la portadora de esos ojos perla tan dulces e inocentes pero la actitud que tenía con Naruto la exasperaba y le hacía decir palabras de las que luego se arrepentía. Karin bufó al ver la reacción de su amiga, siempre pasaba igual.

Sakura en cambio seguía con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios. Eso pronto captó la atención de la pelirroja que la miró con una ceja alzada ¿qué estaría pasando por la mente de la Haruno en esos momentos?

—Hina, perdón, sabes que sólo quiero lo mejor para ti.

—No te preocupes, Ino, si reacciono así es porque sé que tienes razón.

Y dicho eso ambas se abrazaron, siempre acababan fundiéndose en un abrazo después de ese tipo de escenas. Karin rodó los ojos, esas dos llegaban a un punto que eran empalagosas pero así las quería. Al ver que ese tema estaba zanjado Sakura carraspeó levemente haciendo que sus amigas la miraran.

—Esta noche traeros todo lo necesario para pasar el fin de semana en mi casa, nos vamos a divertir, sí, va a ser un fin de semana muy divertido.

Esas palabras hicieron que les recorriese un escalofrío, les daba miedo, sabían que algo para nada bueno estaba pasando por la mente de la joven de pelo rosa. Sakura era la que planeaba todo en su grupo, se le daba bien por lo que las demás se lo consentían, antes era Temari la que lo organizaba todo pero desde que se fue a la universidad la Haruno había tomado su lugar. Y tanto tiempo observando a la rubia le había servido de mucho, había aprendido a utilizar su inteligencia para algo más que no fueran los estudios.

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero que hayáis disfrutado de este capítulo. Es más largo que el anterior y los próximos serán largos también, como este o más.

Obviamente acepto críticas, sugerencias y comentarios de todo tipo. Todo autor quiere saber que opinan sus lectores de su obra y yo no soy la excepción, así que esperaré vuestros reviews con ilusión.

Ahora a responder.

Sara: muchas gracias por el review, me alegro de que te gustase el primer capítulo y espero que hayas disfrutado este.

Caro: muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que disfrutes de esta historia. Y bueno en este capítulo se ha visto un poco de la interacción de las chicas con Naruto y Sasuke, aunque me centraré más en eso en el quinto capítulo. Creo que te gustará la Hinata que mostraré en esta historia. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

Próximo capítulo: Adiós, máscaras.

Nos leemos!


	3. Adiós, máscaras

¡Hola!

Primero que nada muchas gracias a todos aquellos que seguéis mi fic, a los de los reviews ahora os respondo, Caro a ti te contesto en las notas finales.

Este capítulo es notablemente más largo, espero que lo disfrutéis

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Adiós, máscaras**

Hinata caminaba silenciosa por el salón de su casa, sus padres estaban en una de esas comidas de negocios y cosas por el estilo y Hanabi estaba encerrada en su habitación, como siempre. La joven hurgó en la licorería de su padre, sacando una botella de ron que estaba en el fondo, una de esas que valían demasiado para lo que eran y que seguramente habían sido un regalo. No era la primera vez que le robaba una botella a su padre, aún recordaba lo mal que lo pasó la primera vez pero ahora sabía a ciencia cierta que ella sería la última persona de la que sospecharían. Su padre la veía como una niña obediente y sumisa que jamás sería capaz de realizar un acto rebelde. _Ay papá, si supieras _pensó la chica con burla. Era cierto que comparada con sus amigas era de carácter débil pero con los años había perdido esa sumisión que la caracterizaba, en parte por influencia de ellas y en parte porque ya estaba harta. Si seguía comportándose de esa forma era porque le resultaba mucho más cómodo. Siendo así su padre no la presionaba, ya había perdido toda esperanza en que ella heredase la empresa, el hombre quería que la joven estudiase y se casase con algún hombre rico. Porque si algo sí sabía era que su hija sería una esposa perfecta, educada, tranquila, paciente, buena cocinera, obediente y para nada caprichosa e insistente. Sí, sin duda lo único que tenía planeado su padre para ella era un buen matrimonio. Chasqueó la lengua ante ese pensamiento, le molestaba pero aún así prefería no rebelarse.

Subió a su habitación con paso tranquilo, acariciando la madera de las escaleras con sus pies descalzos, total ya hacía calor por lo que podía ir descalza sin congelarse. Esa era una pequeña costumbre que siempre se permitía cuando sus padres no estaban para regañarle por eso_. _Llegó hasta la puerta de su habitación pero antes de entrar le dirigió una mirada a la puerta de su hermana, suspiró. Cuando por fin empezaba a entenderse mejor con ella Hanabi entró en la adolescencia, con unos cambios terribles de humor y un espíritu rebelde que enloquecía a todos en la casa. Una parte la envidiaba por poder mostrarse como era pero otra parte decía que ser como ella era mejor, más cómodo. Ella podía hacer lo que quisiera, ocultándose tras su inocencia y dulzura, Hanabi se pasaba la vida castigada y discutiendo con sus padres. _Que malos son los quince años. _Cuando ella tenía su edad aún se pasaba la vida metida en casa, temerosa de desobedecer a su padre, aún le costaba relacionarse con los demás y le costaba mantener la mirada a los desconocidos. Fue con esa edad con la que comenzó a cambiar, fue con esa edad cuando comenzó a abrirse a sus amigas, fue entonces cuando dejó de temblar cuando Naruto se le acercaba, aunque bueno en ese aspecto a penas había avanzado, ahora se sonrojaba y paralizaba pero conseguía hablarle, entre tartamudeos, sí pero él al menos podía entenderle. Igual que había hecho ella esperaba que su hermana también pudiese avanzar, abrirse más a los demás y dejar esa pose arrogante que alejaba a los otros, porque la pequeña tenía algo que alejaba a los demás. Si ella inspiraba ternura, Hanabi inspiraba temor. Bufó, ya dejaría ese tema para otro momento, después de todo ese día le pertenecía, a ella y a sus amigas.

Entró de una vez en el cuarto, lo primero que hizo fue esconder la botella debajo de la cama, por si acaso. Se acercó al gran ventanal, se sentó en el pequeño asiento que había bajo la ventana y dejó que su vista vagara por el paisaje que se mostraba ante ella. Uno de marzo, dentro de una semana empezaban los exámenes finales, tres días que todos temían y dentro de menos de tres semanas se graduarían. Serían libres por fin, todas ellas. Sería entonces cuando sus vidas empezarían de verdad. Todas irían a la universidad de Tokyo, bueno eso era lo que sus amigas pensaban porque la triste verdad era que ella iría a Londres, sí, su padre ya lo había dispuesto todo para su marcha. Pero ella se lo había callado, como hacía siempre que algo le preocupaba. Prefería recordar a sus amigas con momentos felices, no quería que la mirasen con tristeza, sabiendo que pasarían cuatro años sin verla. Que durante sus mejores años de vida Hinata estaría lejos, que todo lo que habían planeado no iba a hacerse realidad, porque ella no estaría. Y era por eso mismo que no se había declaro a Naruto ¿para qué si iba a dejar de verlo dentro de nada? Negó con la cabeza y soltó una maldición, no, ese día no podría estropearlo nada, ni siquiera su marcha a Londres. Ese día les pertenecía y no iba a permitir que nada se lo arrebatase. Se recostó contra la pared y cerró los ojos, dejando que su mente viajase por un mundo que le pertenecía, a ella, sólo a ella.

Sakura bailaba por su casa, rebosante de energía, con la música alta, llevaba unas mallas negras largas y una camiseta de manga larga ancha, su ropa de los fines de semana. Estaba feliz de estar por fin sola en casa, se sentía tan libre. Canturreó la canción que estaba escuchando en esos momentos mientras arreglaba el salón, sacando los puffs, moviendo los cojines. Todo tenía que estar perfecto para cuando las chicas llegasen a su casa. En sus ojos verdes se podía apreciar lo ilusionada que estaba con todo eso. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta, su pelo rosa le llegaba a media espalda y ya estaba harta de él, quería cortárselo de una vez como cuando era niña. Pero aún no, tenía que esperar a graduarse, entonces se lo cortaría, para ella era una especie de ritual, uno muy importante. Suspiró y se dirigió a su cuarto, dentro de unos minutos aparecería Ino para ir a comprar todo lo que necesitaban y sabía muy bien que la rubia se burlaría de su indumentaria. Se dirigió a su cuarto, ordenado e impecable, todo lo contrario a ella, sonrió irónica ante ese pensamiento. La Haruno Sakura que todos conocían era una fachada, era cierto que con los años se había deshecho de varias cosas como su obsesión por Sasuke o su inocencia pero la gente seguía viéndola como una chica inteligente, que lo era, pero el problema no era lo que veían si no lo que no. Nadie, a excepción de sus amigas por supuesto, se fijaba en lo maliciosa que podía llegar a ser ni en lo falta de cariño que estaba, nada, sólo veían a la chica inteligente que seguía enamorada de Sasuke, una chica con una apariencia impecable pero cuando se enfadaba daba terror, tampoco veían a la muchacha que necesitaba divertirse, la misma que ansiaba libertad. Nada, ellos sólo se quedaban con la superficie y con el tiempo ella se había amoldado a esa faceta suya, ocultando muchas veces sus pensamientos, dejándose llevar por lo que ocurría a su alrededor sin tomar las riendas de su vida. Pero ¿por qué? Sencillo, así era más fácil. Mostrarse como una niña buena con sus padres sólo le traía ventajas porque sabía que si no fingiese ser un angelito no le dejarían quedarse sola en casa. Con los demás lo era por pura costumbre pero también por miedo, el hecho de que pudieran despreciarla al ver lo frágil que era, al ver su lado malicioso, le daba terror, no quería ser rechazada por Naruto y los demás. Suerte que tenía a sus amigas, suerte que delante de ellas podía romperse y a la vez ser borde y dejar libre su mente retorcida. Sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa.

Ino se despidió de su madre con un beso en la mejilla, se colgó el bolso en el hombro y salió a la calle feliz de la vida. Su pelo, recogido en su siempre perfecta coleta se balanceaba al compás de sus pasos. Notaba como las personas la miraban, sonrió arrogante y siguió caminando como un ángel que se mueve entre la multitud, como un ser superior que se merece que todos le miren y alaben su extrema belleza. Yamanaka Ino siempre llamaba la atención allá a donde fuera, su belleza era de esas que dejaban clavados a los hombres, con un pestañeo podía enamorar a cualquiera, las mujeres envidiaban sus labios tentadores, su caminar de princesa y su cuerpo de diosa. Ella había sido creada para levantar pasiones y envidias, para ser admirada pero al mismo tiempo para estar lejos de todos los demás porque ella no pertenecía al mundo de los humanos, ella era algo más. Y sinceramente ya empezaba a estar harta. Era hermosa y le encantaba serlo pero el hecho de que todos la mirasen desde la lejanía, que la tratasen como si fuera una princesa de cristal a la que no se podía dañar, como una escultura que sólo estaba ahí para ser admirada, eso empezaba a exasperarle. Porque Ino era mucho más que una muñeca pero claro nadie parecía fijarse en lo inteligente que era ni lo perceptiva que podía llegar a ser con los pensamientos de los demás incluso era sensible a lo que los otros sentían. Nadie se molestaba en notar que para ser así de hermosa tenía que matarse a hacer ejercicio y embadurnase de cremas, que además tenía que cuidar su dieta. Nadie veía todo eso, todos se quedaban sólo con que era hermosa. Sus amigas eran la excepción, por supuesto.

Llegó a la puerta de la casa de Sakura y sin dudarlo le fundió el timbre. La ventana del cuarto de su amiga se abrió dejando ver a la del pelo rosa notablemente molesta, eso le hizo sonreír divertida. Después de gritarle que se estuviera quieta y mil cosas más la Haruno cerró la ventana. En menos de cinco minutos la joven estaba abriendo la puerta de su casa y le dirigía una mirada enfurruñada.

—Oh vamos frente no exageres lo único que he hecho es tocar el timbre unas cuantas veces.

—Maldita cerda, casi me fundes el jodido timbre — gruñó molesta.

Sakura era una malhablada, sí esa era otra cosa que sus padres no sabían y estaba segura de que ni siquiera era algo que sospechasen. La rubia se acercó a ella y ambas entraron en la casa, subieron las escaleras para que la recién llegada dejase su enorme bolso. Hecho eso se largaron de allí, tenían cosas que comprar.

Una pelirroja rebuscaba entre sus cosas todo lo que necesitaría para pasar la noche en casa de su amiga, a la que ella siempre llamaba "pelo chicle", con cariño claro. Uzumaki Karin, la mujer con peor fama en su instituto, de ella decían que era una bruja cruel y despiadada, que se acostaba con cuantos chicos quería, que bastaba acercarte a ella para que abriera las piernas. Ella sabía sobre todas las habladurías que corrían acerca de ella, podría decir que no le importaba pero mentiría. No tenía hermanos y casi ni padres, su madre pasaba de ella, desde niña le había dado libertad absoluta y por eso desde muy pequeña tuvo que aprender a manejarse por si misma, a ser independiente, creció demasiado pronto pero también todo eso la convirtió en una persona que alejaba a los demás, alguien que era cruel y borde para protegerse. En la secundaria se convirtió en una reconocida delincuente, perdió la virginidad a los quince con uno de sus numerosos novios sólo que de éste estaba verdaderamente enamorada, por primera vez abrió su corazón a alguien ¿y qué tuvo a cambio? Un corazón destrozado y un alma más negra todavía. En su último año de secundaria pensaba en dejar los estudios, trabajar y así poder irse de casa dejando sola a su estúpida madre. Pero todos sus planes se fueron al traste cuando en su vida apareció Uzumaki Kushina, hermana mayor de su progenitora y la que la sacó de todo eso. La mujer tuvo una charla con su madre en la que ambas gritaron y en la que ambas acabaron llorando. Y después de eso su tía habló con ella, le preguntó que si quería irse a vivir con ella y su familia, a Konoha, allí tendría una oportunidad, le ofreció la esperanza de tener una nueva vida y Karin la aprovechó. A sus quince años, a punto de comenzar la preparatoria llegó a una casa enorme, incluso lujosa desde su punto de vista, ahí conoció a su primo, Uzumaki Naruto, la persona más molesta que jamás había conocido y también la que poseía la luz más brillante. También conoció a Namikaze Minato y por primera vez sintió lo que era tener un padre. Al principio se mostró reacia a abrirse a ellos, a dejarles ver sus sentimientos, decir lo que pensaba, no quería que vieran toda su tristeza, no quería que la vieran llorar. Pero lo consiguieron, día tras día, con gestos de cariño que a otros les podrían parecer insignificantes pero que para ella lo eran todo. Su molesto pero querido primo le presentó a sus amigos, fue ahí cuando conoció a las que pronto se convertirían en sus mejores amigas, Sakura e Ino. Al principio se llevó a matar con ellas, fue ahí cuando conoció a Uchiha Sasuke y fue entonces cuando comenzó su obsesión por él. Gracias a todos ellos su corazón comenzó a sanar, por primera vez en su vida se sintió querida pero eso no hizo que se deshiciese de su máscara de crueldad y su manía de responder borde, pero con ellos se controlaba muy bien y de alguna forma a pesar de todos sus defectos la aceptaron en su grupo. Su vida iba genial, por fin tenía una familia y era parte de un grupo de amigos en los que se podía confiar. Su vida fue a mejor pero eso no significaba que se volvería una niña buena, eso jamás. Tonteó con chicos, a pesar de decir que estaba enamorada de Sasuke, pero no se volvió a enamorar lo tenía totalmente prohibido. Pronto conoció a Hyuuga Hinata, la persona más opuesta a ella que había visto en su vida, al verla pensó que era una chica que no valía la pena, demasiado sosa. Pero sin saber cómo esa chica tímida que parecía una muñequita se convirtió en una de sus mejores amigas. Y fue a final del primer año cuando su grupo estaba formado al completo, todas ellas eran íntimas amigas y fue con ellas con las primeras que se quitó la máscara, fueron ellas las primeras en verla llorar. Era una noche de febrero, ese día todas ellas se dejaron ver como eran en realidad, ese día empezaron a quitarse sus máscaras pero sólo entre ellas. Ahí se unieron de verdad y entonces Karin sintió que no era tan mala, que podía ser una chica pasional y algo borde pero que si personas como sus amigas la querían no podía ser tan bruja como decían todos. Karin no detestaba su máscara, estaba muy cómoda tras ella, era más fácil defenderse siendo cruel y arrogante con quienes se lo merecían. De lo que ella estaba harta era de los rumores ¿por qué tenían que describirla como una zorra? ¿Es que acaso no tenía derecho a salir con chicos? Tampoco es que saliera con cualquiera que se le acercase, pero si conocía a un chico y le gustaba decidía acercarse a él, seguía sin entender por qué eso parecía molestar a todos, menos a sus amigas, claro. Una vez Temari le dijo que era por envidia, que muchas chicas querían hacer lo mismo que ella pero que tenían miedo de lo que podrían decir, le parecía estúpido pero esa rubia siempre tenía la razón, además las chicas de instituto eran en su mayoría crías que creían en el amor y tenían miedo de besar a un chico que sólo les atraía. Tonterías y más tonterías, se moría de ganas de entrar en la universidad porque estaba segura de que ese mundo era diferente, de que la gente no era tan fantasiosa ni tenía tantos prejuicios.

—Karin-nee ¿qué haces?— miró a su primo que la miraba fijamente.

—Esta noche duermo en casa de Sakura, pasaré allí el fin de semana.

El rubio la miró fijamente, su prima había cambiado desde la primera vez que pisó su casa, en aquella época a penas hablaba y soltaba comentarios que herían a los demás. Si la pelirroja era de esa forma en esos momentos era gracias a sus amigas, eso era algo que siempre le agradecería a las chicas.

—Pero vendréis a la fiesta ¿no?

—Claro ¿cuando me he perdido yo alguna fiesta? — dijo sonriendo de lado.

Naruto también sonrió, su prima era una auténtica fiestera, libre y salvaje. El rubio también conocía los rumores que corrían acerca de ella, y si era un chico del que los oía no dudaba en partirle la cara, nadie se metía con los suyos.

—¡Será genial, ya verás! — exclamó emocionado.

Karin asintió y el de ojos azules salió tranquilamente del cuarto de ella. La pelirroja suspiró, sí Naruto era molesto pero le quería, él siempre le defendía, sabía ver cuando estaba mal y cuando necesitaba uno de sus abrazos. Tal vez era la única persona a parte de sus amigas que había visto a través de ella. Podía ser un idiota sin remedio pero cuando quería era muy sensible y perceptivo con los sentimientos de los demás, _menos con los de Hinata _pensó con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, sí eso demostraba que también podía ser un despistado de primera.

Ocho de la tarde, Sakura estaba sentada en el sofá debatiendo con cierta rubia sobre a que lugar deberían ir ese verano de vacaciones. Iba a ser algo muy especial, lo sabían, porque después de entrar a la universidad podrían ser ellas mismas. Era cierto que estarían mucho más tiempo juntas, ya que compartirían piso en el mismo edificio en el que vivían Tenten y Temari. Pero ese sería el primer verano en el que todas eran mayores de edad, su primer verano como adultas universitarias. Sin duda tenía que ser perfecto.

El timbre de la casa sonó y la anfitriona corrió a recibir a la primera de sus amigas en llegar. Sonrió con amplitud al ver a cierta castaña y a la heredera de los Hyuuga, ambas con sus bolsas y una sonrisa dibujada en sus caras. Les abrió la verja, cuando Tenten estuvo ante ella la abrazó sin dudarlo, con fuerza, hacía dos semanas que no la veía y joder había echado de menos a la bruta y enérgica Tenten.

Entraron a la casa, los ojos color cielo de Ino se iluminaron al ver a la morena, se lanzó sobre ella. Y en ese momento la recién llegada agradeció tener tanto equilibrio y fuerza porque si no habrían acabado tiradas en el suelo, la rubia podía estar delgada pero pesaba lo suyo.

—Maldita Tenten, estabas desaparecida de la faz de la Tierra — se quejó la Yamanaka.

—No exageres tanto y si he estado desaparecida es porque he estado enfrascada en los entrenamientos y mis estudios. La universidad no es todo diversión, pequeña muñequita.

Ino bufó cuando la llamó de esa forma, las demás simplemente sonrieron divertidas. Hinata y Sakura habían echado mucho de menos esas escenas típicas entre ambas. Porque si la rubia era la representación de la feminidad, la castaña era todo lo contrario, odiaba llevar falda o vestidos y ni hablar de tacones, si se maquillaba era por obligación de cualquiera de las dos rubias, lo único que mimaba era su cabello. Pero eso no significaba que Tenten no fuese femenina, cuando quería sabía ser coqueta y atraer a los chicos, la diferencia con la Yamanaka era que ella lo hacía de forma natural, sin proponérselo.

—Ah, Sakura aquí tienes la botella — comentó Hinata mientras sacaba el preciado alcohol de su bolso.

—Fantástico, Hina — agradeció mientras cogía la botella.

La dueña de la casa se dirigió a la cocina para guardar el ron en la nevera. Sonrió con malicia, aún recordaba cuando su amiga hizo eso por primera vez, lo asustada que estaba y lo que dudó en hacerlo, ahora lo hacía con total tranquilidad. Sabía que de todas ellas la que más había cambiado desde que la conoció había sido la dulce y tierna Hyuuga y estaba orgullosa de ella. Sonrió con malicia al pensar en lo que tenía planeado para ella, sin duda ese fin de semana iba a ser grandioso. Volvió al salón con algunos aperitivos. Y como siempre Hinata se levantó y la ayudó sin dudarlo.

Mientras tanto Ino y Tenten estaban discutiendo sobre algún tema, no sería nada importante, seguro que algo sobre ropa o chicos, como siempre hacían.

Sakura se sentó en uno de los puffs y se llevó uno de los dulces a la boca, sus ojos estaban fijos en la castaña que les estaba contando cosas de la universidad. Como la envidiaba, ella estaba deseando dejar la preparatoria y entrar en la universidad más prestigiosa del país. Sabía que como decía su amiga iba a tener que esforzarse mucho para sacarse la carrera de medicina pero también sabía que podría divertirse. Además iba a alquilar un piso con Ino, Hinata y Karin en el mismo edificio en el que vivían sus otras dos amigas. Iba a ser genial, de nuevo estarían todas juntas, la diversión y los problemas estaban asegurados, lo sabía.

Por fin llegaron Temari y Karin, con la rubia sucedió igual que con Tenten, todas la abrazaron con cariño y esta vez ambas rubias acabaron en el suelo, todo culpa de Ino, como no. Pero no era de extrañar que reaccionaran así, habían pasado tres semanas desde la última vez que la vieron.

Comenzaron a cenar con música animada de fondo. Los aperitivos estaban deliciosos, dulce y salado, como siempre. Las chicas empezaron a hablar entre risas, las cuales aumentaban según iban bebiendo más cerveza.

—Y como no Sakura tuvo que soltar uno de sus comentarios haciendo que la situación se volviera tensa — Ino les estaba contando a sus amigas universitarias lo que había sucedido esa mañana.

–Pero sabes que tenía razón, el muy idiota de Sasuke tendría que invitarnos no mandar a Naruto, es como si nos tuviera miedo, me exaspera.

Todas rodaron los ojos ante las palabras dichas por la de pelo rosa, la habían oído tantas veces quejarse del comportamiento del moreno que ya habían perdido la cuenta. Temari sonrió, al parecer habían cosas que jamás cambiaban y eso en el fondo le alegraba. El hecho de crecer le asustaba, lo deseaba pero a la vez tenía miedo, miedo de no ser la misma o de que sus amigas dejasen de ser las personas que ella conocía, las mismas a las que quería con locura.

—Y como te has molestado por esa tontería has planeado algo para mañana ¿cierto?

Las palabras de Karin hicieron que Sakura sonriera con malicia, se imaginaba que la pelirroja se había dado cuenta. Las otras cuatro no pudieron evitar tener cierto miedo, los planes de la Haruno a veces les traían demasiados problemas.

—Frente ya nos estás diciendo que pasa por tu loca mente — Ino odiaba no saber que sucedía, la curiosidad la carcomía por dentro.

—Es sólo que me apetece jugar un poco — sonrió de lado — ¿Qué os parece quitarnos las máscaras mañana en la fiesta de Sasuke-kun?

—¿¡Qué!? — preguntaron Karin e Ino exaltadas.

—¿Por qué quieres que hagamos eso, Sakura? — le cuestionó Hinata con su característica dulzura.

—Es que estoy un poco cansada y aburrida, por eso había pensado en que mañana podríamos actuar como somos en realidad, como este verano. Pero luego cuando volvamos a clases volveremos a ser las mismas de siempre. Venga decirme que no será divertido.

Se notaba que la de ojos jades estaba emocionada. La rubia mayor no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada mientras palmeaba el hombro de la anfitriona.

—Te he enseñado bien, Sakura — dijo orgullosa — En mi opinión deberíais hacerlo, Tenten y yo os apoyaremos siendo nosotras mismas también.

La castaña la fulminó con la mirada por dar por hecho que ella quería quitarse la máscara con la gente de esa ciudad. Pero a Temari pareció no importarle, tal vez porque estaba acostumbrada a que ella le dirigiese esa mirada.

—Te apoyo, tengo ganas de decir: Adiós máscara querida — dijo Ino con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Ahora que lo pensaba no le parecía mala idea, sería una buena forma de despedirse de sus años de preparatoria. Además ese juego que harían de luego actuar como si nada le fascinaba, si había algo que adoraba era jugar y actuar. Estaba segura de que ellos se quedarían sorprendidos por su actitud y seguro que también los confundirían. Todo era perfecto. Y cuando sus amigas vieron ese brillo en los ojos supieron que la rubia se lo iba a pasar en grande con ese juego. Después de todo ella era la mejor actriz.

—Estoy con vosotras también, será interesante no ser una zorra por una noche — la Uzumaki confirmó con esas palabras que entraba en ese juego.

Todas las miradas se posaron en Hinata que las miró con inocencia, con una fingida claro porque luego sonrió divertida. Y es que como a todas a ella también le gustaba divertirse y todo eso le parecía interesante aunque no podía negar que le daba algo de miedo sólo de pensar en las reacciones de ellos.

—Será divertido, adiós máscara — añadió lo último mientras se acariciaba la mejilla haciendo que sus amigas se riesen.

Sin duda ese fin de semana iba a ser el mejor de toda la historia.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Espero que os haya gustado, aquí se ha visto un poco más sobre nuestras chicas sobre todo de Karin. En el siguiente no profundizaré tanto en los personajes, me centraré más en el humor, el quinto ya será una mezcla de ambas cosas. Aunque no me centre tanto como en este en el cuarto se verá mejor como es su relación además de que saldrá recuerdos y digamos que lo que pase en ese capítulo provocará muchas otras cosas.

**Caro**: Muchas ganas por tu review, me alegro mucho de que te gustará, la escena entre Sakura y Sasuke fue una de mis favoritas de escribir. Lo de por qué se tensa se verá más adelante, seguramente en el sexto. Espero que te guste este capítulo y sigas la historia.

Próximo capítulo: Recuerdos y retos

Si queréis comentarme cualquier cosa estoy a un review de distancia, con ellos me podéis hacer muy feliz, en serio.

El próximo capítulo lo subiré el viernes o sábado.

Nos leemos!


	4. Recuerdos y retos

¡Hola!

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen el fic. Primero que nada quiero deciros que no podré subir el siguiente capítulo hasta el día 26 porque me voy de vacaciones y no tendré nada de internet. Este capítulo es más ligero que los anteriores.

¡A leer!

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Recuerdos y retos**

—¿Os acordáis cuando Karin se subió a la barra de ese pub y todos comenzaron a alabarla? Fue mítico — comentó Tenten entre risas.

Todas sonrieron, sobre todo cierta pelirroja. Esas vacaciones de verano habían sido las mejores de su vida. Después de ese recuerdo las chicas golpearon los vasos de gelatina contra el suelo y de golpe se los tomaron. La gelatina con vodka era uno de los mejores inventos de toda la historia, lo habían descubierto hacía unos meses, cuando fueron por primera vez a visitar a las mayores a la universidad. Y desde entonces siempre jugaban a ese juego, recordando algún momento para luego beberse el chupito.

—Fue mejor cuando de repente vimos a nuestra querida Hinata besándose con un chico en la discoteca. En serio, Hina, tendrías que habernos visto las caras, no nos lo podíamos creer — Sakura sonreía divertida, esa fue una de las imágenes que más le había impactado en su vida.

Y es que cuando el verano pasado vieron a la chica besando en la discoteca a un chico que había conocido horas antes en la playa se tuvieron que pellizcar. Ese había sido el primer beso para ella, todas sabían que se estaba reservando porque deseaba que fuera con Naruto pero al parecer la princesa se cansó de esperar y decidió divertirse por una vez. Y ahí conocieron una nueva fase de Hinata, la que necesitaba diversión. La Hyuuga se sonrojó levemente ante la mención de ese suceso, aún recordaba los besos de aquel chico, sin duda fue una experiencia que no cambiaría por nada. Volvieron a beber otro chupito de gelatina.

—A mí me encantó cuando de repente Ino y Temari aparecieron con cigarros en las manos y vosotras empezasteis a reñirles como si fueran niñas pequeñas — dijo Karin divertida.

—Y yo que pensaba que no lo habías visto por estar demasiado ocupada liándote con el socorrista— comentó Temari con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en su rostro.

Karin sonrió al recordar al socorrista, besaba muy bien aunque le gustaba tocar demasiado, era algo bestia, sinceramente. Sus amigas rieron por el comentario de la rubia. Y volvieron a beber.

—Estoy algo mareada — dijo Hinata colocando una mano en su mejilla, notando que estaba caliente.

De todas ellas la Hyuuga era la más sensible al alcohol y eso todas lo sabían. Ino le acercó un hielo a la mejilla haciendo que la joven se estremeciera, al ver esa reacción la de ojos azules rió con ganas.

—Ino-chan eres cruel — se quejó la de ojos perlas con carita de pena.

Esa era el arma secreta de Hinata, ese gesto podía enternecer a cualquiera, sus amigas incluidas. La rubia dejó caer todas sus defensas y fue entonces cuando su amiga aprovechó para dejarle caer el hielo por la espalda logrando que la rubia dejase escapar un pequeño grito y haciendo que las demás riesen con fuerza. Sin duda de todas ellas la más peligrosa era al mismo tiempo la más dulce y tierna.

—¿Qué os parece si cambiamos de juego? — la sonrisa traviesa de la mayor hizo que todas la mirasen fijamente, haciendo que ella sonriera más — Oh venga no seáis cobardes — eso hizo que todas la mirasen molestas. _Ya han caído _pensó divertida.

—¿A qué demonios quieres jugar, Temari? — preguntó Ino alterada, si algo odiaba era que la llamasen cobarde.

—A los retos.

Eso hizo que sus amigas se tensasen, no les gustaba ese juego, siempre acababan haciendo cosas que odiaban y de las que luego se arrepentían y era por eso mismo que la rubia adoraba ese juego. Sakura frunció el ceño, por culpa de ese juego tuvo que besar a Sasuke, por culpa del mismo fingió que se desmayaba en clase e incluso una vez Temari la retó a ligar con Itachi delante de todos los demás. Por dios, Itachi, el rey de la ciudad, el hombre más codiciado, el mismo que se rió divertido por sus torpes insinuaciones y se despidió de ella con un beso en la frente. Oh no, no pensaba jugar a ese juego otra vez, no iba a caer.

—Muy bien, jugaremos.

Las palabras de Ino provocaron que todas menos Temari y Karin la mirasen con odio. ¿Por qué demonios esa rubia loca les hacía eso a ellas? Hinata pensaba que se iba a desmayar, sus experiencias con ese juego tampoco es que fuesen muy buenas, cuando jugaron esas vacaciones le tocó fingir que se ahogaba para que uno de los socorristas la salvase. También le hicieron decirle a Neji que ya no era virgen, mentira sí, pero su primo le creyó y montó en cólera, para ella fue una experiencia horrible pero sus amigas se rieron a su costa demasiado. No, por nada del mundo jugaría de nuevo.

—No pienso jugar — dijo Sakura. Un asentimiento por parte de la Hyuuga y otro por parte de Tenten mostraron que ambas estaban de acuerdo.

Karin rodó los ojos, no era fan de ese juego pero le encantaba ver las cosas que sus amigas hacían sólo por no quedar mal o por miedo a recibir **el castigo **y es que Temari podía dar mucho miedo. Ella no tenía malos recuerdos sobre ese juego, vale que una vez le obligaron a ponerse a gritar como una loca en un cine o abrazar a un desconocido, pero nada demasiado humillante. Las que siempre se llevaban la peor parte eran sin duda Hinata y Sakura. Sonrió con malicia y clavó su mirada en la de pelo rosa, se iba a asegurar de que ella cayese, se iba a divertir demasiado a su costa.

—Vamos, pelo chicle no seas cobarde. No me hagas pensar que en realidad eres la santa que todos creen — su tono burlón y su mirada de superioridad hicieron que Sakura se molestase.

—Muy bien, jugaré entonces pero creéme que te arrepentirás de que juegue, Karin-chan.

El tono amenazante que había usado junto con esa sonrisa tétrica que tan bien conocían hicieron que todas menos la pelirroja palidecieran. Joder, esa chica sabía dar miedo. Pero la Uzumaki ni se inmuto, estaba acostumbrada a su tía Kushina y nadie, ni siquiera la directora, daba más miedo que esa mujer. Ella se limitó a sonreír de lado, orgullosa de su logro y clavó su mirada en las dos que faltaban. Sus amigas imitaron su gesto haciendo que las dos morenas se tensasen, odiaban cuando las miraban fijamente y con esas caras de insistencia. Tenten bufó, ya molesta y sus amigas sonrieron, ya había caído.

—Vale, vale, jugaré pero como me hagáis hacer algo muy humillante os la devolveré, que lo sepáis.

Ahora todas las miradas se clavaron en la de ojos perlas, la cual miraba su chupito con fingida inocencia, como si todo eso no fuera con ella. Temari sonrió, sabía muy bien como convencer a la pequeña Hinata. Se levantó con cuidado y la abrazó por la espalda, se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

—Un reto sería una buena excusa para besar a Naruto ¿no crees?

Esas palabras hicieron que la joven se sonrojada, la rubia sonrió satisfecha, ya había caído.

—¡Jugaré!

El entusiasmo de la chica sorprendió a las demás. _¿Qué demonios le habrá dicho la loca de Temari? _Se preguntaban las cuatro, era raro ver entusiasmada a Hinata con algo como eso, ciertamente, ella odiaba ese juego porque siempre salía mal parada. Aunque bien pensado si al día siguiente se iban a quitar las máscaras no sería mala idea aprovechar para jugar a los retos. _Los chicos van a flipar _pensó Sakura divertida, sí, ese fin de semana iba a ser épico, algo que recordarían siempre.

—Muy bien, empezaremos imponiendo los retos hoy pero será mañana cuando los llevemos a la práctica. Así que poner un reto a vuestra víctima que pueda cumplir en la fiesta del Uchiha — el entusiasmo de la Sabaku no asustaba — El reto se hará por consenso, así nadie se quejará de que una de nosotras es muy cruel y todas esas tonterías que siempre decís.

Sus amigas rodaron los ojos y es que todas sabían que la que fuera víctima de Temari iba a ser la peor parada, después de toda ella era la que tenía la mente más terrorífica, era peor que Sakura. Y es que la Haruno en comparación con ella era una simple aprendiz. La anfitriona se levantó, haciendo que sus amigas la mirasen algo confusas. Cuando regresó con una libreta y un bolígrafo todas sonrieron, ahí era donde apuntaban los retos siempre para no olvidarlos. Primero se apuntaba quien era la retada, quien le había retado, cual era el reto, si lo había cumplido o no y la mejor parte era una descripción por parte de la de pelo rosa de lo que había sucedido, excepto en sus propios retos, ahí era Hinata la que escribía.

La chica se volvió a sentar, abrió la libreta y miró a todas sus amigas, esperando a ver quien era la primera retada, esperaba que no fuera ella.

—¡Propongo que la primera en ser retada sea la frente!

Si las miradas matasen Ino ya estaría en el cementerio en esos momentos. _Maldita barbie, me vengaré, ya verá _pensó la Haruno. Al ver la mirada que le dirigió la rubia estuvo a punto de arrepentirse, pero no, fastidiar a su amiga valía la pena a pesar de que ésta quisiera asesinarla. Y es que la chica de ojos azules estaba demasiado acostumbrada a los instintos asesinos de su querida amiga.

—Antes de empezar podríamos sacar la preciosa botella que ha traído Hinata.

La propuesta de Karin fue bien recibida por las demás. La dueña de la casa se levantó de nuevo, siendo seguida por Tenten que se ofreció a ayudarla. Cogieron unos vasos y la cara botella de ron. No necesitaban más hielo, tenían un cubo lleno del mismo en medio del círculo que estaban formando. Y es que sí las chicas estaban bien preparadas, habían realizado demasiadas fiestas de ese tipo así que no era de extrañar que lo tuviesen todo previsto y organizado.

Ambas volvieron con las demás y se prepararon el dulce alcohol, algunas con limón, otras con naranja y otras con cola, cada una tenía un gusto diferente.

—Muy bien ahora que ya tenemos el alcohol es hora de jugar. ¿Alguna idea para retar a nuestra querida Sakura? — el tono de Temari sonaba demasiado feliz.

La mencionada frunció el ceño molesta y le pegó un buen trago a su vaso, necesitaría alcohol para afrontar lo que se le venía encima. Una sonrisa maliciosa por parte de la Yamanaka bastó para que todas supieran que ya tenía algo mente, una idea que sin duda haría sufrir a la Haruno.

—Propongo el siguiente reto: Sakura, tendrás que subirte a una mesa, silla o cualquier cosa por el estilo, gritar que te encanta una canción y ponerte a bailar sexy.

—Mala amiga.

Ino solamente le sonrió con fingida inocencia. Temari sonrió divertida, sí, esa rubia también sabía como joder a sus amigas, suerte que su único blanco fuera siempre la de pelo rosa, si no las demás estarían bien jodidas.

—Me parece bien, si no hay ninguna objección, Hinata apúntalo.

La Hyuuga asintió ante las palabras de la mayor, esperó unos momentos por si alguna de sus amigas intervenía y al ver que no fue así apuntó todo lo dicho. Realmente lo sentía por la de ojos jades, sabía que se iba a morir de la vergüenza y más porque tendría que hacer todo eso delante de Uchiha Sasuke. Sin duda la chica se la devolvería a Ino, aunque era difícil avergonzar a esa rubia loca.

La sonrisa tétrica que apareció en los labios de Sakura hizo que sus amigas, sobre todo la de ojos azules, la mirasen asustadas. Esa mueca en el rostro de porcelana de la joven solamente podía significar que por su mente no pasaba nada bueno y una de ellas saldría mal parada pero en esos momentos no sabían si sería la Uzumaki o la Yamanaka. La chica más inteligente de su generación le dio un pequeño trago a su cubata, se relamió los labios y abrió los mismos para decir lo siguiente:

—Reto a Ino a besar a Karin de forma apasionada.

Y así Sakura jodió a dos de sus mejores amigas, las cuales la miraron entre sorprendidas y enfadadas. Luego se miraron entre ellas e intercambiaron un gesto de asco.

—Oh seguro que más de uno se tocará pensando en esa escena — comentó Temari divertida — ¿Algún aporte o alguna pega?

No recibió respuesta así que Sakura apuntó el nombre de la retada, el reto y que había sido ella la que la había retado. Karin estaba molesta, no había puesto ninguna pega porque eso le haría quedar como una cobarde y eso era algo que ella no sería jamás. Chasqueó la lengua y le dio un buen trago a su bebida, sabía que eso había sido la pequeña venganza de su amiga por lo que le había dicho antes. La joven se dedicó a pensar un reto para las tres que quedaban, sonrió maliciosa, sería divertido pornerle un reto a Tenten, con Hinata ya se había pasado muchas veces, ahora le tocaba a la morena. Con Temari ni se atrevía, ella era demasiado peligrosa. Ciertamente fue esa rubia la primera en ganarse su respeto en la escuela, irradiaba tanto poder y seguridad que no pudo verla como a una enemiga, si no como un ejemplo a seguir. Fue gracias a ella que ganó más seguridad en si misma, gracias a ella dejó de depender de los hombres, ahora eran ellos los que dependían de que ella les llamara o les hiciese caso. Sí, le debía mucho a la Sabaku no.

—Reto a Hinata a besar a Naruto.

Esas palabras por parte de la mayor del grupo hicieron que Hinata se sonrojada demasiado, en parte feliz por poder besar a ese rubio hiperactivo gracias a la excusa del reto pero también de pensar en la vergüenza se ponía mala. Intentó controlar su respiración por miedo a comenzar a hiperventilar, el hecho de pensar que sus labios tocarían los de él hacía que le entrase demasiado calor.

Ino sonrió divertida y le acarició la espalda con suavidad, tratando de calmarla. Por su parte Temari parecía satisfecha, sin duda ese beso sería digno de ver, además tal vez fuese el empujoncito que esos dos necesitaban.

—Añado algo, no vale un pico, Hina, tiene que ser un beso de verdad, apasionado e intenso.

Las palabras de la de ojos azules junto con su guiño pícaro hicieron que la Hyuuga se sonrojada todavía más. Karin soltó una carcajada, ver a esa chica tan dulce y aparentemente frágil como una muñeca de porcelana le resultaba demasiado divertido. Desde que conoció de verdad a Hinata decidió que ella era perfecta para su primo, dulce y con un corazón bondadoso, de la misma forma Naruto era perfecto para ella, la cuidaría y le daría todo el apoyo que ella necesitaba. Sí, serían una pareja magnífica, lástima que ella se pusiera tan nerviosa cuando él estaba cerca, lástima que su querido primo fuese tan despistado como su padre. Suspiró, sí, esos dos no tenían remedio. Pero tal vez ese beso y el hecho de que la chica se mostraría como de verdad era servirían para unirlos de una maldita vez. Eso era lo que todas esperaban.

—Reto apuntado, tranquila Hina, todo saldrá bien, ya verás — intentó animarla la Haruno.

Ella la entendía muy bien porque una vez le pusieron un reto igual, ella tuvo que besar a Sasuke, esa no sólo fue una experiencia humillante si no que además le gustó. Tocar los labios del Uchiha era para ella como tocar el cielo, pero claro eso era en aquella época ahora no tocaría al muchacho ni con un palo. Y es que después de ese beso él empezó a tratarla peor, más frío, si eso era posible y más cruel. Detestaba a Sasuke o eso quería creer porque a veces cuando los ojos de él se clavaban en los de ella por su mente no pasaban cosas precisamente inocentes. Su personalidad le exasperaba pero su físico y esa aura tan atrayente que le rodeaban hacían que perdiese la cabeza por el moreno. Sacudió la cabeza molesta consigo misma, era mejor no pensar en eso porque solamente lograría amargarle el fin de semana y no quería eso por nada del mundo.

—Reto a Tenten a dejar que Ino la arregle para mañana

Las palabras de Karin hicieron que la morena quisiera llorar. Hizo un puchero que a sus amigas les pareció adorable. Temari chocó la mano con la pelirroja. _Pobre Tenten _pensó Hinata, ellas dos eran las que siempre salían peor paradas, bueno Sakura también pero ella lo llevaba mejor, era más atrevida. Sakura se levantó para abrazar a la futura víctima de Ino y le susurró:

—Lo siento amiga, bebe mucho y se pasará rápido.

Tenten le puso carita de pena pero no era tan efectiva como la de la Hyuuga. Sakura le sonrió y volvió a su sitio. Mientras tanto la Yamanaka se frotaba las manos mientras ideaba que vestido le haría ponerse a su amiga, al igual que el peinado y el maquillaje, no le haría ponerse tacones porque quería que volviera sana y salva, de todas formas con lo alta que era y con las preciosas piernas que tenía la morena no necesitaba los andamios, como ella y Sakura les llamaban a sus queridos tacones.

—Reto a Karin a que se le declare a Suigetsu mientras llora, saca tu mejor faceta de actriz, pelirroja.

Y ahí estaba la venganza de Tenten. La Uzumaki la miró molesta, en esos momentos todas pudieron ver el parecido con su tía Kushina, sí, ella también sabía dar miedo. Pero la morena ni se inmutó, pasaba demasiado tiempo con Temari como para asustarse por una mirada de Karin. La de los moñitos le sacó la lengua burlona. Y todos miraron a la rubia mayor, le tocaba a ella ser retada, luego miraron a la menor del grupo, ella aún no había dicho ningún reto. ¿Qué haría la pequeña Hyuuga? Hinata las miró, ladeó levemente la cabeza y les sonrió con dulzura e inocencia. _Inocencia una mierda, seguro que ya ha planeado algo para fastidiar a Temari _pensaba Ino. Y es que la pequeña chica de ojos perla no era para nada inocente, eso se lo debía a la influencia de sus queridas amigas, con ellas perdió toda su ingenuidad y gran parte de su inocencia. Los ojos perlas se clavaron en los verdes oscuros de la mayor.

—Reto a Temari-chan a que no tome ninguna decisión mañana, para cada cosa que tengas que decidir le tendrás que preguntar a la persona que esté a tu lado.

Dicho eso la muchacha le sonrió de forma encantadora. Karin soltó una pequeña carcajada _joder con Hinata, cada día me sorprende más _pensó la pelirroja. Por su parte la retada frunció el ceño, miró mal a la que le había impuesto ese reto tan cruel, aunque no pudo mantener esa mirada demasiado tiempo y es que era imposible mirar mal a la Hyuuga cuando te miraba con esos ojos tan transparentes y esa carita de ángel. Por su parte Ino abrazó a la de ojos perlas haciendo que ambas cayesen al suelo.

—Oh Hina te hemos enseñado tan bien, estoy orgullosa de ti.

La recién nombrada solamente pudo reír ante las palabras de la Yamanaka. Y es que ese reto impuesto a otra persona no sería gran cosa pero en Temari era una tortura y es que esa chica necesitaba tener siempre el control de todo. Por eso la llamaban reina en el instituto, ella estaba acostumbrada a mandar además era decidida y segura de si misma por eso no le costaba tomar decisiones. Y ahora tendría que soportar una noche en la que no tendría para nada control, una noche en la que quedaría en manos de la persona que estuviese más cercana a ella. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y entró en una especie de depresión. Tenten le daba palmaditas en la espalda, sabía lo mucho que la rubia necesitaba manejarlo todo pero también pensaba que ese reto le serviría para dejarse llevar por una vez. Y es que nunca había visto a la Sabaku no dejándose llevar, relajándose por completo y dejando que las cosas marchasen por si solas. Por eso mismo todas sus relaciones habían acabado en fracaso y era por ese motivo que la rubia le confesó un día que no tendría novio hasta que fuese capaz de llevar su vida sin estar tan obsesionada con todo. Tal vez esa fuese una buena oportunidad para liberarse. Tal vez Hinata sin saberlo le había brindado la oportunidad de sentirse libre, de descubrir lo que era disfrutar de todo sin preocupaciones. Temari sólo esperaba no enloquecer en el proceso y Tenten simplemente deseaba que todo saliese bien y que esa experiencia le sirviese a su amiga para crecer.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Espero que os haya gustado, al final he profundizado un poco en Temari. En el siguiente capítulo me centraré sobre todo en Ino y Tenten. Al final este fic me va a quedar más largo de lo que esperaba, en el siguiente capítulo las chicas llegarán por fin a la esperada fiesta del Uchiha.

Gracias a los que tenéis el fic en favoritos y alertas pero sobre todo a los que dejáis reviews (ahora os contesto). La historia va tomando ya forma, aquí se ha podido ver mejor como se comportan nuestras chicas y también por los retos podéis saber cosas que pasarán más adelante.

Próximo capítulo: ¡No soy una muñeca de porcelana!

Esperaré vuestros comentarios con muchas ganas e ilusión

¡Nos leemos!


	5. ¡No soy una muñeca de porcelana!

¡Hola! Siento haber tardado tanto tiempo, vosotros dejándome reviews y yo sin actualizar. Pero ha sido por lo de irme de vacaciones además este capítulo ha sido realmente complicado de escribir, demasiadas emociones. Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia.

Leed las notas finales!

* * *

**Capítulo 5: ¡No soy una muñeca de porcelana!**

Lo peor que había después de una noche llena de alcohol era la mañana siguiente y eso era lo que estaban sufriendo nuestras chicas en estos momentos. Hinata estaba agonizando en su cama, al lado Tenten se tapaba la cabeza con la almohada y se quejaba de que le dolía la cabeza. Sakura estaba abajo preparando algo de desayunar mientras la Yamanaka acaparaba el baño, ganándose las protestas de Karin y Temari, las cuales ansiaban darse una buena ducha para despejarse. Aquella situación sólo machacaba más el cerebro de nuestra querida morena que simplemente apretaba más el agarre de la almohada. Si de todas ellas había alguien en quien el alcohol causaba estragos esa era Tenten, siempre que bebía, daba igual que sólo fueran dos cubatas, se despertaba con un dolor terrible de cabeza. Era una suerte para ella que no fuese de esas personas que necesitaba beber para divertirse. Bebía, sí pero no por necesidad ni por obligación, lo hacía cuando le apetecía, así de fácil. Ella siempre había sido una chica con iniciativa propia que no se dejaba influenciar por los demás, no le importaban las críticas ni los cuchicheos que su comportamiento levantaba, ella hacía lo que creía mejor y punto. Y era por eso que sus amigas la adoraban tanto, porque ella era única y genial. La más original y a la que menos le importaba lo que dijeran los demás. Por eso al principio sus amigas no entendían el motivo de ocultarse detrás de una máscara, aunque claro luego la comprendieron. Por fuera ella mostraba fortaleza y seguridad puras pero también rudeza y algo de brusquedad. Pocos imaginaban que debajo de todo eso se ocultaba una chica cariñosa y dulce, sí, la marimacho que todos conocían era una persona casi tan dulce como la propia Hinata, amante de las cosas adorables. El caso de Tenten era el más parecido al de Karin aunque también diferentes. Ambas ocultaban su lado más vulnerable y frágil por así decirlo detrás de su propia fortaleza, la morena con su seguridad y brusquedad, la pelirroja con su bordería y crueldad. Diferentes pero iguales en ese sentido.

Fue al saber lo sensible y frágil que podía ser que sus amigas empezaron a preocuparse más por ella. Y es que aunque fuera ella sonriera podía estar llorando por dentro, era díficil saber cuando le pasaba pero los años junto a ella les habían otorgado la habilidad para leer los sentimientos de ella y así poder apoyarla. Y era por eso mismo que la morena se ocultaba con los demás, no quería que la tratasen como algo que se podía romper, como si fuera una muñeca, desde niña había odiado eso. Tal vez por ese motivo se hizo menos femenina, por eso evitaba el maquillaje y las cosas adorables porque no quería ser tratada como alguien débil. Y es que aunque en la universidad se comportaba más como ella misma seguía sin abrirse por completo. ¿El motivo? El mismo que tenían todas, miedo. Miedo a ser tratadas de forma distinta o a ser rechazadas. Unas por ser más frágiles de lo que aparentaban, otras porque no eran tan santas como todos pensabas pero al fin y al cabo todas tapaban algo. Temari su inseguridad por medio de su obsesión al control, Tenten su sensibilidad por medio de no ser femenina y haciéndose la dura, Karin su fragilidad por medio de su bordería, Sakura su malicia por medio su papel de niña buena, Hinata sus ganas de ser libre por medio de su obediencia e Ino su astucia por medio de su coqueteo. Todas tenían cosas a las que temer pero al mismo tiempo estaban hartas de esconderse. Aunque como bien habían experimentado las dos mayores después de llevar las máscaras tanto tiempo no era fácil comportarse tal cual se es y menos cuando acabas de conocer a la gente aunque normalmente lo peor era con los que ya conocías.

El miedo es el peor enemigo de las personas, eso era algo que ellas estaban experimentando en carne propia. No había nada peor que el miedo a ser tú misma. Y lo peor era que ellas aún no podían superarlo, el miedo al rechazo les podía. La teoría de Temari era que todas habían sido rechazadas y que ese rechazo les había marcado de por vida. Tal vez ese era motivo, pero Ino discutía eso diciendo que a ella nunca le habían rechazado, eso era cierto, de todas ella era la que mejor relación tenía con sus padres. Pero aún así tenía que haber una razón por la que a la rubia le daba tanto miedo que la gente dejase de verla como a una princesita. Sakura dijo que la respuesta a eso estaba dentro de ella misma, que un día, cuando menos lo buscase, tal vez cuando ya ni siquiera le importse, lo descubriría. La propia Haruno había descubierto el motivo por el que ocultaba su lado irresponsable, su malicia y sus ganas de divertirse, la presión de sus padres, esa era la razón. Desde que tenía memoria le habían inculclado como debía ser, que tenía que ser una chica que se preocupaba por los estudios, sana y que no salía con cualquier chico. Ella creyó que ser así era lo más correcto y durante años acató esa forma de ser, cerrando su mente y no queriendo ver más allá. Pero entonces conoció a Ino que comenzó a cambiar su mundo, luego llegaron las demás y le iluminaron, le ayudaron a pensar por si misma, a ser crítica y a cuestionarse la razón de las cosas. Había aprendido a pensar, había descubierto que su cerebro servía para algo más que para memorizar lo que había en sus libros. Y con los años un mundo nuevo se abrió ante sus ojos y entonces su verdadero yo comenzó a crecer al mismo tiempo que la máscara se incrustaba más y más en su piel.

Pero ahora nuestras chicas no estaban para pensar en nada de eso. En esos momentos la anfitriona se encontraba en la cocina, ya duchada, preparando el café. Ino ya había salido y estaba soportando los gritos de sus amigas, las cuales comenzaron a discutir sobre quien iba primero hasta que un grito de Tenten detuvo la pelea. Nadie quería ver a la morena enfadada, ya que podía dar tanto o incluso más miedo que Sakura. Hinata seguía tirada en la cama intentando moverse sin demasiado éxito.

La Yamanaka bajó a la cocina dejando a las otras cuatro. El verde chocó contra el azul. Ellas eran las que mejor llevaban las mañanas siguientes a salir, eso era una suerte para ellas.

—Lo de anoche fue un éxito, eh.

—Fue mejor de lo que esperaba aunque algo me dice que esta noche será mejor.

—Oh sí, estoy deseando ver tu baile sexy — la de ojos azules sonrió maliciosa.

Sakura la asesinó con la mirada, haciendo que su sonrisa se incrementase.

—Y yo deseo ver como reaccionan todos al ver tu beso con nuestra pelirroja.

Y así comenzó su típica batalla de miradas pero al final las dos acabaron riendo. Sí, esa noche todas harían locuras. Pero a pesar de que una parte estaba emocionada otra estaba aterrada, no sólo por los retos, no, eso no era nada comparado con quitarse las máscaras. Querían hacerlo y la idea de hacerlo por fin les entusiasmaba pero ver sus reacciones les aterraba ¿y si las rechazaban? ¿Y si se reían de ellas? ¿Y si pensaban que eran ridículas? ¿O si se enfadaban por creer que los estaban engañando todo ese tiempo? Todas preguntas pasaban por sus mentes.

—Necesito café — dijo una voz ronca.

Ambas miraron a Tenten, la chica tenía un aspecto lamentable, su pelo estaba totalmente despeinado, algunos mehcones ocultaban su rostro. Su pijama estaba arrugado pero lo peor era su cara, sus ojos estaban algo nublados y unas profundas ojeras le daban un aspecto de alma en pena. La joven se dejó caer en una de las sillas.

—Ten ¿por qué no te duchas? Te vendrá bien — por esas palabras la anfitriona se ganó una mirada oscura por parte de su amiga.

—Ni me hables de duchas, esas dos locas se han pasado un buen rato discutiendo por eso he bajado.

Y con eso la conversación se dio por terminada. La de cabello rosa colocó un buen tazón de café en frente de cada una de ellas y se preparó otra para si misma. Las chicas bebieron ese líquido sagrado con ganas, como si bebiéndolo fuesen a recuperarse por completo. El café era acompañado por unas galletas. Nadie sabía el motivo pero en esa casa siempre habían galletas de todo tipo, para todos los gustos.

El día fue pasando y ahora nuestras chicas se encontraban dispersadas por la casa. Ya habían comido entre risas, gruñidos por parte de Tenten y miradas ausentes de la pequeña Hyuuga. Esas dos eran las que peor estaban así que después de comer regresaron a la cama a dormir felizmente. Una amenaza por parte de la morena bastó para que las demás supieran que si hacían ruído acabarían despedazadas sin piedad. Y por eso mismo en esos momentos las demás se encontraban en el sofá. Sakura leyendo, Ino mensajeándose a saber con quién, Temari y Karin jugaban una entretenida partida de ajedrez. ¿Quién en su sano juicio jugaba a un juego como ese con resaca? Fácil, ellas no tenían resaca, eran las que mejor llevaban lo de beber, todo lo contrario de sus dos amigas durmientes. Por su parte Sakura estaba cansada pero se encontraba bien y lo mismo pasaba con la rubia loca.

—Rei me está preguntando que si iré a la fiesta de los Uchiha — la voz ilusionada de la Yamanaka interrumpió las actividades de las demás.

—¿Quién es Rei? — le preguntó una confundida Sakura.

Una mirada asombrada de Ino se clavó en su amiga de pelo rosa, era como si hubiese dicho una auténtica barbaridad. Temari rió con suavidad, para no despertar a las morenas.

—Creo que se refiere a Kyoyama Rei, un año mayor que yo — fue la explicación de la Sabaku no.

Entonces la Haruno supo quien era y le dirigió una mirada molesta a la rubia menor, haciendo que la mirase con fingida inocencia. Ese chico había sido una de las obsesiones de Ino durante su primer año de preparatoria pero él nunca se fijó en ella, no hasta que meses atrás la vio en la universidad durante una de sus visitas a Tenten y Temari. Desde entonces se mandaban mensajes en los que él la elogiaba, diciéndole lo preciosa que era e Ino, con lo vanidosa que era quedaba encantada. Y es que la de pelo rosa sabía que si su amiga seguía comportándose como una muñeca perfecta era por miedo a que dejasen de alabarla. Chasqueó la lengua, eso tenía que acabar.

—Son los tipos como esos los que hacen que no puedas avanzar Ino, si sigues comportándote como una chica que necesita que le digan lo preciosa que es, una persona que teme mostrar su inteligencia, sus malas palabras y que no puede salir a la calle sin arreglarse. Si sigues así no podrás quitarte la máscara y seguirás siendo una simple muñeca de porcelana vacía.

Las palabras de la anfitriona hicieron que el silencio reinase en la sala. Temari y Karin la miraban sorprendidas, sus palabras eran ciertas pero muy duras, no se pensaban que ella fuese capaz de ser tan bruta con Ino, sabiendo lo frágil que podía llegar a ser. Por su parte la Yamanaka había agachado el rostro, su cabello suelto le ocultaba la cara por lo que era imposible ver su expresión. Empezó a temblar levemente, haciendo que la Haruno se mordiese el labio inferior, no quería hacerla llorar, sólo quería que se diese cuenta de que tenía que crecer. Pero cuando la rubia alzó la cabeza no había rastro de lágrimas en su cara.

—¡No soy una jodida muñeca de porcelana! Sólo soy una muñeca de trapo rota a la que nadie notaría si no fuera por mi seguridad, mis gritos y mi pose de princesa. Yo no soy tan inteligente como tú, ni tengo la capacidad de organizarlo todo como Temari, no sé hacer nada, sólo tengo mi físico, nada más.

Y dichas esas palabras la joven rompió a llorar. Sus palabras helaron a sus amigas, jamás pensaron que ella tuviese esa imagen de si misma, nadie lo pensaría de la siempre segura y arrogante Ino. Entonces se dieron cuenta de que su máscara era la más profunda, que ni con ellas compartía sus propios miedos. Y se asustaron, y pensaron que no conocían a la verdadera, que la persona que era con ellas era una simple actuación más. Pero un sonoro golpe las despertó de sus pensamientos y al mismo tiempo detuvo el llanto de Ino. Todas miraron asombradas a Tenten que aún tenía la mano con la que había abofeteado a la rubia muy cerca de ella. Ninguna reparó en la somnolienta Hinata que observaba la escena preocupada por la rubia.

—No me jodas, Ino. No estás vacías, tal vez eres la más sensible de todas pero no por eso eres frágil así que no te quiero ver llorando como una niña que no sabe quien es. Por dios eres Yamanaka Ino, la persona que mejor sabe leer a los demás, la segunda con mejores notas de este grupo pero sólo porque Sakura es una empollona — la Haruno gruñó por eso — No conozco a nadie que tenga mejor gusto que tú para la moda, ni tampoco a nadie más que tenga una voz tan dulce como la tuya. Si algo no eres es una simple muñeca, tienes tus propias ideas y tu forma de ver la vida. Pero tienes miedo, como todas nosotras, tienes miedo de que si dejas de ser una princesita perfecta y superficial los demás no te acepten. Pero no por eso tienes que decir todas esas burradas, no eres insegura, sólo estás asustada por lo de mañana, no eres una princesa, eres una chica con porte elegante y una presencia que hace que todos la miren. No eres una inútil, vales mucho, siempre has luchado contra las injusticias, has protegido a los demás y sobre todo has entendido los sentimientos del resto con mucha facilidad. Así que no quiero que vuelvas a decir todas esas barbaridades.

Y el silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar, éste fue interrumpido por los sollozos de la Yamanaka, la cual se lanzó a los brazos de Tenten. Todas sonrieron al ver como esas dos se fundían en un abrazo. Eran tan diferentes pero a la vez parecidas, además de siempre la morena era la que mejor había leído a la rubia. Tal vez Ino estaba más unida a Sakura, pero su relación con Tenten era algo más profunda. Todas se unieron al abrazo grupal.

La Haruno se golpeó mentalmente al pensar que por un momento había pensado que Ino no se quitaba la máscara con ellas, no había pensado que su amiga había dicho todas esas cosas por culpa de lo asustada que estaba. Y es que la arriesgada Ino, la que enfrentaba todos los problemas de cara se comportaba como una niña pequeña que acababa de tener una pesadilla cuando de su verdadero ser se trataba. El miedo a uno mismo es el peor, y es que la rubia no sólo temía que los demás la vieran la cual era y la rechazaran, el problema era que no sabía si estaba a gusto consigo misma, que una vez se mostrase tal cual era quedaría expuesta, que ya no habría solución. Demasiadas emociones para alguien de su edad, y más para alguien tan sensible como ella. Y es que si a primera vista Ino podía parecer una muchacha simple de leer pero en realidad era la más complicada de todas. Y tal vez por eso sus amigas no habían sabido como reaccionar ante sus palabras. Por suerte Tenten la oyó, entendió que era el miedo el que le hacía hablar así y la detuvo. Porque no era sólo el miedo a lo que pasaría esa misma noche, no era el miedo a quedar expuesta si no algo peor, miedo a que las palabras que ella misma había dicho fuesen ciertas. Porque ese era el verdadero terror de la rubia, que su comportamiento con los demás no fuese la máscara, si no que ese fuera su verdadero ser y la forma de ser que tenía con sus amigas fuera una simple actuación para poder encajar con ellas, para no quedarse de lado. Lo malo de llevar una máscara era que a veces no sabías cuando la llevabas y cuando no, que tu verdadero yo y el falso se mezclaran o se intercambiaran, logrando confudirte hasta a ti mismo.

—Después de este momento emotivo, será mejor que empecemos a adecentarnos, ya son las nueve de la noche. Yo por mi parte me voy a duchar — dicho eso la morena desapareció de la vista de sus amigas.

Hinata se dejó caer en el sofá, cuando Tenten saliese de la ducha iría ella, a ver si así de paso se despejaba. Ino la abrazó y ella se dejó. Y así se quedaron las dos mientras las otras tres se dedicaban a preparar la cena. La rubia ocultó el rostro en el oscuro cabello de su amiga.

—Hina ¿no te tienes miedo?

—Claro que lo tengo pero también estoy emocionada, creo que esta noche será genial, ya verás.

—¿No te asusta que ellos nos rechacen?

La risa suave y dulce de la Hyuuga sorprendieron a Ino, la miró con una ceja alzada, sin entender qué era lo que le causaba tanta gracia.

—Creo que tú eres la que menos debe de temer eso, eres una excelente actriz pero creo que con tus amigos eres muy parecida a como eres con nosotras. Puede que la mayoría se sorprenda, pero Chouji y Shikamaru te aceptarán tal cual eres, ellos te quieren y lo sabes.

La de ojos azules sonrió con amplitud y la abrazó. Eso era cierto, al igual que Sakura y Karin también eran más ellas mismas con Naruto, ella se quitaba un poco la máscara cuando estaba con sus dos amigos de la infancia.

—Creo que me reñirán por fumar y beber.

—Sólo imagínate la cara de Neji cuando me vea beber.

Y así lo hizo y emepzó a reírse.

—¿Podré garbarlo?

—Claro, para la posteridad pero sólo si me dejas grabar tu beso con Karin.

—Hina, me sorprende tu malicia, deberías pasar menos tiempo con malas influencias como la frente.

Un golpe en la cabeza de la rubia interrumpió la conversación, ambas alzaron el rostro y se encontraron con una Sakura algo molesta.

—Tú eres peor influencia que yo, cerda fumadora — Ino fue a rechistar pero no se lo permitió —Hinata, ve a ducharte que Tenten ya ha terminado — la joven asintió y se fue de allí — Ahora tú y yo hablaremos — esas palabras hicieron que la rubia se encogiese levemente — No te voy a reñir, mira siento haber dicho esas palabras tan duras, no quería hacerte daño, solamente quería que te dieras cuenta que tú vales más que todas esas tonterías, las palabras de Tenten no podían ser más ciertas. Así que no quiero verte en ese plan nunca más, tú eres la persona en la que yo me sostengo siempre ¿si tú caes que será de mí?

Y después de esas palabras ambas se fundieron en un tierno abrazo.

Las horas pasaron y las chicas comenzaron a prepararse para la fiesta de esa noche. En el baño se oían quejidos por parte de Tenten y gritos por parte de Ino. Haciendo sonreír a las demás mientras ellas se vestían. Sakura se colocó su blusa roja finalizando de ese modo su look, se miró al espejo que tenía en su cuarto y sonrió satisfecha. Gracias a una diadema roja todo su pelo quedaba hacia atrás dejando su rostro totalmente al descubierto. Sus grandes ojos verdes eran enmarcados por unas oscuras y voluminosas pestañas negras y delineados por sombra negra, que le otorgaba más profundidad y belleza a su mirada. Sus labios quedaban libres de cualquier maquillaje, sólo algo de cacao para que no estuviesen resecos. Luego contempló su ropa para asegurarse de que todo estaba perfecto. Su blusa roja medio transparente dejaba ver su sujetador negro e intuir sus curvas. Sus piernas eran cubiertas por unas medias negras y una falda vaquera, finalizaría el look con unos botines negros con tachuelas y algún complemento que Ino le obligara a ponerse.

La puerta del baño se abrió haciendo que todas clavasen sus miradas en la persona que salía por ella. Al instante aplaudieron, Tenten parecía una muñequita china aunque se notaba que la joven estaba incómoda con su apariencia. _Se acostumbrará conforme vaya avanzando la noche _pensó la Haruno. El cabello de la morena estaba totalmente suelto, algo raro de ver, y formaba pequeñas ondas, gracias al arte de la Yamanaka con el rizador. Su rostro no estaba casi maquillado, su amiga rubia no había querido pasarse, sus labios eran cubiertos por un brillo con tonalidad naranja, sus pómulos resaltaban gracias a unos coloretes color melocotón, y sus ojos sólo llevaban rímel y un poco de sombra rosaba. Ese maquillaje le daba un aspecto de muñequita, sus amigas sabían que era por eso mismo que la muchacha parecía tan molesta. Por otra parte su ropa no era demasiado, ya que era la suya propia, pero la rubia le había dado un toque diferente. Llevaba unos pantalones negros ajustados, una camiseta ancha también negra con algunas tachas que al parecer la rubia le había obligado a llevar de hombro caído, diciendo que así era más atractiva, además le había colocado un cinturó metalizado en la cadera. Al ver su look completo sus amigas entendieron todo. El maquillaje le daba un aspecto de niña buena, mostrando lo que ella quería ocultar pero su ropa le daba el aspecto de chica salvaje que mostraba ante todos. Formando un extraño conjunto, de chica adorable pero salvaje, a los chicos les iba a encantar. Esa noche Tenten tendría que librarse de más de uno.

—Ahora voy a maquillarme yo, aunque no creo que quede mejor que mi obra de arte.

La morena suspiró y se puso un brazalete plateado y una gargantilla también plateada con piedrecitas verdes, algo que la Yamanaka le había prestado para esa ocasión. Agradecía lo de la ropa, al menos con eso se sentía cómoda, aunque ese maquillaje que le daba un aspecto tan dulce no le acababa de convencer, le quedaba bien, sí, pero era demasiado cursi. Temari pareció adivinar sus pensamientos porque la abrazó por el cuello.

—¿A qué viene esa cara, Suou? — le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en su rostro — Tu ropa significa tu lado fuerte y luchador pero tu maquillaje querida mía muestra lo dulce y adorable que puedes llegar a ser. Tu pelo te da un toque sexy y salvaje, así que está todo perfecto.

Esas palabras hicieron sonreír a las presentes, todas estaban de acuerdo. Con su aspecto Ino había logrado mezclar las diferentes características de Tenten que tan opuestas parecían ser. Todo una tontería, claro, porque fuera adorable no significaba que no pudiera ser salvaje y fuerte. Y con ese aspecto lograba darle armonía a su propio ser.

—Gracias, Tem — y dicho eso le abrazó con cariño.

—Hoy estáis todas muy sentimentales.

Todas las miradas se clavaron en la Uzumaki. Su aspecto era menos atrevido que de normal, para empezar su cabello estaba recogido en un coleta ladeada, dándole un aire diferente. Sus gafas, con las que siempre se protegía, habían desaparecido de su rostro, siendo reemplazadas por unas lentillas. Su maquillaje era suave, una lijera sombra plateada, algo de máscara de pestañas, un brillo color cereza y ya, suave y delicado como su verdadero yo. Su ropa era muy típica en ella, shorts negros y muy ajustados, medias grises caladas, con un extraño dibujo, una camiseta de media manga que dejaba ver un bonito escote, era algo larga y casi le cubría los pantalones. Sí, por fuera parecía la de siempre, aunque si te fijabas bien tenía algo distinto, unos bonitos pendientes y una pulsera completaban todo. Sakura sonrió con malicia y le abrazó por la espalda.

—¿Falta de cariño, Karin-chan?

Como toda respuesta obtuvo un gruñido por parte de la muchacha lo que la hizo reír. La puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver a Ino, todas la miraron sorprendidas, su precioso cabello rubio estaba totalmente suelto, libre, algo raro de ver en ella. Sus ojos eran resaltados por una suave sombra verde con toques azules, sus labios brillaban gracias a un brillo rosado, para sorpresa de todas no había rastro de colorete, asombroso sin duda. Llevaba una blusa suelta con un escote de pico, una falda de tubo grisácea, medias transparentes, un look típico de Ino, aunque a todas les sorprendió que la blusa fuese tan suelta, ella sonrió.

—Sé lo que estáis pensando, pero ya lo arreglo.

Dicho eso apretó unas cintas plateadas que llevaba su blusa haciendo que se le ajustase en la cintura, le pidió a Sakura que se las atase en un lacito. Y así su look quedó casi finalizado, se puso dos brazaletes, algún anillo y dos pendientes largos. Una vez se pusiera sus tacones de casi diez centímetros ya estaría lista.

—Ahora que la tardona de Ino ya está lista podemos irnos, nos esperan casi veinte minutos andando, señoritas.

Las palabras de Temari desanimaron un poco a todas, no les apetecía caminar. Pero la risa de las dos mayores las distrajo.

—¿Estáis tontas? Nos hemos traído los coches, tres en cada uno.

Sus amigas sonrieron aliviadas ignorando el insulto de la rubia mayor. Ahora ya muy felices se encaminaron a la fiesta. Cada una cogió su bolso y se calzaron en la entrada. Ino y Temari unos tacones de unos diez centímetros, siendo ahora las más altas, Karin se había puesto unos botines con un tacón de casi diez centímetros, las otras tres optaron por unos cómodos botines, negros y con tachuelas en el caso de Sakura y Tenten, pero más elegantes y con un pequeño tacón en el caso de Hinata. La menor de las presentes llevaba su típica ropa, aunque su pelo y su maquillaje eran diferentes. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta de lado a mitad de cabeza, dejando que su rostro brillase más que nunca. Sus preciosos ojos perlas destacaban gracias a la sombra azul y la máscara de pestañas, sus labios parecían jugosos y tenían un toque rosado suave gracias a un brillo que Ino le había prestado, un suave colorete rosa le terminaba de dar ese aspecto de muñequita. Su vestido la convertía en una verdadera, de color azul cierlo con flores blancas, era de manga corta y el escote era como el de una camisa, no dejando ver pero sí intuir y lo que había ahí, se ajustaba en su cintura para hacerse luego más ancho, era un vestido de vuelo y le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas. Sus piernas eran cubiertas por unas simples medias transparentes. Podía parecer que iba muy arreglada pero la sencillez del vestido y sus complementos, como era la pequeña gargantilla y el gran anillo del mismo color del vestido, le daban un toque más juvenil.

Las muchachas se subieron en los coches, Temari, Ino e Hinata en uno y las demás en el de Tenten. Tardaron unos cinco minutos en llegar a la enorme mansión de los Uchiha. No les extrañó ver a un gran número de gente entrando al lugar. Sólo dos personas eran capaces de reunir a tanta gente y ellos habitaban en esa enorme casa. Las muchachas bajaron de los coches. Siendo protegidas del frío por sus chaquetas. Corrió una leve ráfraga de viento y Temari maldijo por haberse dejado el cabello suelto. Solía hacerlo en la universidad cuando salía y no le había parecido mala idea. Su ropa era muy parecida a la de Tenten. Lleva unos pantalones largos negros de cuero, una camiseta que se ajustaba a la cadera, quedando suelta en el resto del cuerpo, le llegaba un poco por debajo de los codos y se ajustaba al final de las mangas, era verde, haciendo juego con sus ojos, era de escote de pico, bastante pronunciado, como siempre.

Las chicas hicieron su aparición, captando más de una mirada, ellas eran populares en esa ciudad. Aunque no por ellas mismas si no por ir con ellos, o eso pensaban nuestras chicas porque en realidad todas ellas se habían ganado cierta fama. Eran guapas, algunas más llamativas que otras, sí, Karin con su mala fama se llevaba muchas miradas, seguramente la que más. Las muchachas se abrieron paso entre la multitud.

Había llegado el momento de ser libres y ellas no iban a desperdiciar esa gran oportunidad.

* * *

Gracias por leer!

Espero que os haya gustado y ahora entendáis mejor a Ino y Tenten. Sé que la mayoría estáis deseando que empiece la acción, bueno en el siguiente capítulo pasarán cosas muy interesantes, espero que sigáis leyendo la historia y disfrutéis del sexto capítulo

El próximo capítulo: ¡No intentes controlarme!

Contestaciones a reviews de gente sin cuenta:

Maziixd: Muchas gracias por el review, me alegro de que te gustasen los retos, van a provocar muchas situaciones interesantes. Espero que disfrutes de este capítulo y sigas leyendo esta pequeña historia.

Caro: Muchas gracias por el review y no pasa nada porque no dejases review en otro cap, lo importante es que lo hicieses en el cuarto y que sigas la historia. Sí, algunos son un poco suaves pero van a provocar muchas cosas. Espero que te guste esta capítulo.

Nos leemos!


	6. ¡No intentes controlarme!

Siento haber tardado tanto pero me bloqueé con este capítulo pero al fin he conseguido acabarlo. La verdad es que estoy satisfecha con el capítulo. Digamos que lo que suceda aquí provocará cosas muy interesante en el próximo capítulo

Espero que los disfrutéis

* * *

**Capítulo 6: ¡No intentes controlarme!**

Temari alzó una ceja al ver en la entrada de la mansión Uchiha a su hermano y a Shino controlando quien entraba y quien no. Eso le parecía demasiado. Se acercó seguida de sus amigas. Al verla su hermano mayor sonrió, mostrando que se alegraba de verla. Kankuro estudiaba en la universidad de Konoha, vivía solo en un piso en el centro y llevaba una vida algo descontrolada. Ambos se llevaban bien, se querían y se preocupaban el uno por el otro pero no se metían en la vida del otro porque si algo tenían en común era que odiaban que les dijeran lo que tenían que hacer. Pronto la cola avanzó y sus ojos verdes chocaron con los negros de él, ambos se sonrieron.

—Espero que te paguen bien — comentó la rubia justo después de saludar a Shino.

—Y tanto, con lo de esta noche tendré para comer durante dos semanas, los Uchiha son muy generosos.

—Me alegro por ti, ahora déjame pasar.

—Primero espera que tengo que hacer una cosa.

Después de decir esas palabras que extrañaron a su hermana el chico sacó su móvil, escribió algo y acto seguido le sonrió. Sus amigas miraban a Kankuro extrañadas ¿por qué no las dejaba entrar de una vez? Ino iba a hablar pero entonces vio al hombre más perfecto que había en esa ciudad. Todas se quedaron embobadas por su presencia. Temari fue la única que clavó sus ojos en los de él. Y entonces Itachi le sonrió con esa calidez que le hacía tan sumamente irresistible.

El recién llegado posó su mano en el hombro de Kankuro y entonces él les hizo un gesto a las chicas para que pasaran. En todo momento los ojos del moreno no se apartaron de la rubia mayor y lo mismo hizo ella.

—Bienvenidas a mi casa, señoritas, es un placer teneros aquí.

Educado, brillante y atractivo, ese era Uchiha Itachi. El hombre más deseado de esa ciudad, el mismo que se pasaba la vida rechazando a cuantas mujeres se le insinuaban. A él sólo le interesaba una pero por desgracia esa misma parecía no sentirse atraída por él. Todo parecía un chiste, podía tener a centenares de mujeres, y no, no exageraba, pero la única que le atrapaba con solo mirarle, la misma que le quitaba el sueño, era algo inalcanzable para él. Y eso empezaba a frustrarle.

—Gracias por recibirnos, Itachi — comentó de forma despreocupada Temari mientras el joven las guiaba hasta el ropero.

Él le sonrió de una forma que hubiese hecho sonrojar a muchas, como pasó con Ino, Sakura e incluso Karin, pero la Sabaku no parecía inmune a ese joven. Itachi le parecía un chico encantador y había que estar ciega para decir que no era atractivo pero ella necesitaba algo más que una bonita sonrisa, palabras corteses y unos ojos profundos. Temari necesitaba hombres interesantes, no chicos ricos que siempre tenían lo que querían.

Las chicas se quitaron los abrigos y el moreno tragó saliva al ver el atuendo de la poseedora de los ojos verdes más hermosos que había visto en su vida. La rubia mayor era una mujer explosiva, ardiente, poderosa y segura de si misma, todo eso era algo que fascinaba al joven.

Bajaron las escaleras que llevaban al sótano, el lugar donde siempre celebraban las fiestas. Y las chicas sonrieron al contemplar el lugar.

Ino siempre había querido ser rica para poder dar fiestas como las que daban los Uchiha. Siempre le habían fascinado, incluso en una ocasión Sasuke le dejó organizar allí una por él, tuvo que insistir mucho pero al final lo consiguió y eso fue para ella como un sueño. Las luces de colores llamaron su atención. Los sofás negros le daban un aire sotisficado, las mesas repletas de vasos de plástico, una barra improvisada llena de bebida alcohólica y la nevera que había en el suelo le daba un aspecto totalmente contrario. Había un gran espacio que usaban de pista, incluso habían puesto dos pequeñas tarimas en las que ya habían chicas bailando. Era pronto pero la sala estaba medio llena. Pronto sus ojos se encontraron con los de uno de sus mejores amigos. Con paso tranquilo y la pereza grabada en su rostro Shikamaru se acercó a ella. La rubia notó que la miró de arriba a abajo con poco disimulo, eso le hizo fruncir levemente el ceño. Cierto era que últimamente él la miraba más de lo normal pero no de esa forma, no como si la deseara de verdad. Notó que los ojos del moreno se detuvieron demasiado tiempo en sus labios y eso, por alguna razón que desconocía, le gustaba. El chico las saludó con un gesto de la mano y una pequeña sonrisa, sus amigas le correspondieron el saludo pero ella simplemente le miró fijamente, intentando averiguar qué sucedía. El Nara se acercó más a ella, sorprendiéndola pero no incomodándola. Y para sorpresa de todos el joven tomó entre sus dedos un mechón rubio de Ino. Haciendo que la joven se estremeciese levemente.

—Hoy estás diferente.

—Sí, llevo el pelo suelto.

—No me refiero a eso — dejó de mirarla y se fijó en las demás — Venid, os llevaré con los idiotas.

Todas asintieron, aún sorprendidas por la extraña actitud del moreno. Lo siguieron, captando miradas que hicieron fruncir el ceño a Shikamaru, no le gustaba que mirasen a sus amigas de esa manera. Pronto llegaron a un sitio en el que había dos sofás negros, algunos sillones y una mesa redonda, ahí estaban todos los chicos, Lee, Neji, Chouji, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, incluso Gaara. Las chicas saludaron a todos mientras Shikamaru tomaba asiento al lado de su mejor amigo. Ellas se dividieron. Ino y Sakura se sentaron en el mismo sofá que Neji, el Nara y el Akimichi. Por su parte Hinata y Karin se sentaron con Naruto, Sasuke y Gaara. Tenten y Temari se sentaron en los sillones al igual que los demás. Todos formaban un gran círculo. La música sonaba con menos fuerza ahí, así que lograban entenderse, hablaban a gritos, claro pero aún así eran capaces de comprender lo que decían. Hablaron de cosas banales, las chicas estaban algo tensas, y eso lo notaron algunos de los chicos ahí presentes. Ino le susurró algo a Sakura y ambas se pusieron de pie, sus amigas las imitaron, se disculparon con los chicos y se alejaron del lugar.

—Ino me han dicho que iban a por bebidas — gritó Shikamaru y todos asintieron.

—Están diferentes — comentó Sasuke y todos asintieron.

Cuando Shikamaru llegó acompañado por ellas los chicos se sorprendieron, su apariencia no era la usual. Para empezar nunca habían visto a Ino y Tenten con el pelo suelto, luego Hinata llevaba el pelo en una coleta y Sakura el pelo hacia atrás. Todo eso era extraño, además todos habían notado que estaban distintas, como más atractivas. _Hoy parecen más mayores _pensó Shikamaru clavando su mirada en sus amigas. Ese pensamiento le asustaba porque sentía que se estaba quedando atrás, que mientras Ino y las demás se convertían en mujeres él seguía siendo un crío. Sacudió la cabeza, frustrado.

Siguieron hablando con tranquilidad mientras dejaban que el alcohol entrase en sus cuerpos. Neji no apartó los ojos de su prima, bueno sólo cuando los dirigía hacia Tenten, la había notado tan diferente que no lo podía evitar. Le había sorprendido que su rostro pareciese tan dulce como el de una muñequita, por algún motivo eso le había cautivado. Cuando las jóvenes desaparecieron de su vista estuvo a punto de levantarse y vigilar a su prima pero se controló, quería dejarla vivir su vida y sabía que las demás la cuidarían, nada malo le pasaría.

Las chicas llegaron hasta la barra con algo de dificultad, en el camino algún chico las había detenido para que bailaran con él pero se excusaron. Y al fin llegaron a la bendita barra.

—Estoy histérica — confesó Hinata a sus amigas.

—Tranquila, por eso hemos venido aquí — le respondió Sakura y le guiñó un ojo.

Todas sonrieron. Temari y Tenten prepararon chupitos de tequila para todas, limón y sal incluidos, claro. Unos ojos negros como el carbón observaban con curiosidad a las chicas bebiendo ese licor, no era algo que se esperaba de algunas de ellas. Las observó en silencio, algo sorprendido pero su mente dejó de funcionar cuando vio a cierta rubia relamiéndose los labios. _Esto no puede seguir así, me voy a volver loco _pensaba Itachi mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo, desordenándolo más de lo habitual. Sus amigos lo miraban con curiosidad, el moreno parecía realmente desquiciado y eso no era algo que se viera con frecuencia.

Las chicas se prepararon unos cubatas, cada una con su bebida favorita. Hecho eso se dirigieron a la pista de baile, querían divertirse y estando sentadas con los chicos no lo iban a lograr. Todas necesitaban algo de acción. Al llegar a la pista de baile se dieron cuenta que había una tercera tarima, ésta tenía una barra americana, al parecer ninguna chica se atrevía a bailar ahí o aún no estaban lo suficientemente borrachas como para hacerlo. Ino sonrió con malicia al ver eso, luego dirigió su mirada a los chicos, al ver que desde allí ellos podrían verlo su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. Clavó sus ojos azules en Sakura que bailaba con Temari. Se acercó a la joven de pelo rosa y le susurró:

—Mi querida Sakura ha llegado el momento de hacer tu reto y lo harás ahí — dijo y señaló la barra americana.

Si las miradas matasen Ino ya estaría bajo tierra. La Haruno suspiró, se bebió lo que le quedaba del cubata en dos tragos rápidos, les dirigió una mirada lastimera a sus amigas, las cuales la miraron divertidas, y se subió a la tarima. Empezó a bailar lentamente, de forma sensual y atrayante, captando al instante la mirada de la mayoría de gente del lugar, sus amigos incluidos.

—¿Qué hace Sakura-chan? — preguntó Naruto escandalizado.

—Bailar de forma enloquecedora — comentó Kiba

El Inuzuka se ganó una mirada de rabia por parte del de ojos azules. Los chicos se habían levantado y se acercaban a las chicas. A todos les había extrañado ver a la de cabello rosa bailando de esa forma y ahí subida. Por su parte las amigas de la joven se reían sin poder evitarlo. Varios hombres habían rodeado a la chica y le gritaban cosas para nada inocentes.

—¿Qué hace Sakura? — la voz grave de Sasuke detuvo las risas.

—Está bailando, Sasuke — le contestó Karin.

El moreno parecía molesto, esa reacción las había sorprendido. ¿Qué le molestaba tanto al Uchiha?

—No quiero esta clase de espectáculos en mi casa.

_Así que era eso _pensó Ino, al verlo molesto pensó que estaba celoso o algo pero no, él era Uchiha Sasuke y no podía ser un chico normal y celar a Sakura. Los ojos de la rubia se clavaron en Naruto que intentaba hacer bajar a Sakura, la cual simplemente le ignoraba.

—Es una fiesta, además sólo es un baile — le dijo Temari.

—Un baile demasiado indecente.

La respuesta las sorprendió. Pero más lo hizo el siguiente acto del muchacho. Con paso decidido se acercó a la tarima y llamando la atención de todos, se subió a la misma. La Haruno lo miró fijamente pero en vez de detenerse, con la espalda apoyada en la barra bajó lentamente, haciendo que el ceño de Sasuke se frunciera más. Ya harto el chico se inclinó, pasó un brazo por la nuca de la joven y el otro por la parte trasera de los muslos. Así dejando a todos con la boca abierta la cogió en brazos, de un salto bajó de la tarima. Y a pesar de todas las miradas y los gritos, insultos y varias barbaridades que le soltó Sakura, él siguió caminando. Salieron del sótano. Como pudo el joven abrió la puerta del salón, al entrar la dejó caer en un sofá y cerró la puerta tras de si. Así Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke se quedaron a solas después de mucho tiempo. Sus ojos se encontraron y la chica supo que entre ellos iba a estallar una guerra violenta y horrible.

En el sótano todos se quedaron estáticos pero convencidos de que ambos estarían bien siguieron con la fiesta.

Y de vuelta al salón ambos jóvenes seguían con su particular batalla de miradas. Ella estaba sentada en el sofá, él apoyado en la puerta, ella enfadada, él tenso. Ninguno de los dos apartaba la mirada de los ojos del otro, intentaban leerse, entenderse. Y para sorpresa de Sakura él fue el primero en hablar.

—¿A qué ha venido ese numerito, Sakura?

Ella pegó un pequeño respingo al oír su nombre, era una reacción natural en ella, una que odiaba y detestaba pero no lo podía evitar. Chasqueó la lengua molesta.

—No te importa, Uchiha.

Él gruñó ante ese comentario.

—Me importa, no eres así.

Esas palabras hicieron que ella abriera más los ojos e intentase asimilar lo que él le acababa de decir. ¿Desde cuando a él le importaba su forma de ser o lo que hacía? Sin duda esa noche iba a ser más extraña de lo que había pensado en un principio. Cerró los ojos un momento, cuando los abrió sonrió con malicia, la máscara había caído, la niña buena se había ido a dormir.

—¿Quieres decir que yo, una chica simple y sin nada interesante tiene el honor de importarte a ti el gran Uchiha Sasuke? — su voz destilaba sarcasmo.

Se cruzó de piernas y lo miró con tranquilidad, ya no era la chiquilla asustada que él pensaba que era. El chico la miró confundido, su respuesta le había sorprendido, no pensaba que Sakura pudiese ser tan sarcástica.

—Dime por qué lo has hecho.

Ella rodó los ojos ante su insistencia. Él era la persona que más la exhasperaba del mundo, incluso más que Naruto y eso ya era decir.

—Porque me ha dado la gana, así de simple. ¿Me puedo ir ya?

Sakura se había levantado y ahora se encontraba a escasa distancia del moreno. En otra época habría estado nerviosa de tener a Sasuke tan cerca y más estando a solas pero ahora no estaba alterada ni nada, su rostro mostraba la tranquilidad que sentía. La impertinencia de la joven molestó más al Uchiha.

—Vete, compórtate como una zorra si es lo que quieres.

Esas palabras cabrearon a Sakura, apretó los puños con fuerza, intentando retener el impulso de golpearle. Siguió caminando, le pasó de lado y cerró la puerta con fuerza. El sonido resonó en la cabeza de Sasuke. El chico dejó que su espalda resbalase por la puerta. Se sentó en el suelo y puso ambas manos en su cabeza. _Mierda ¿qué demonios estoy haciendo? ¿Desde cuando le falto al respeto a Sakura? _Dio un pisotón en el suelo frustrado. Toda esa situación se le estaba escapando de las manos y empezaba a acabar con su paciencia.

En la fiesta las chicas bailaban con sus amigos entre risas y bromas. Todos se estaban divirtiendo. Las chicas ya iban por su segundo cubata y alguno de los chicos ya no sabía cuánto había bebido. De repente Hinata sintió que alguien le abrazaba por la cintura, sorprendida se giró, al ver que era Sakura sonrió.

—¿Qué te ha dicho Sasuke-kun?

—Gilipolleces como siempre.

—Se nota que estás molesta.

—Claro que estoy molesta, he tenido que soportar sus idioteces de siempre — la joven suspiró — Ya hablaremos mañana de eso, ahora quiero divertirme — añadió y le sonrió con amplitud.

La Hyuuga le correspondió la sonrisa. Pronto la sonrisa de la Haruno cambió a una siniestra. Buscó a Ino con la mirada y se acercó a ella con paso decidido. Al verla Ino se asustó, sabía perfectamente lo que le iba a tocar hacer, Sakura se iba a vengar diciéndole que hiciera su reto. Cuando la de ojos jades estuvo lo suficientemente de la rubia de ojso azules le susurró:

—Ahora te toca a ti hacer el reto, cerda — se notaba que su voz estaba cargada de burla.

La Yamanaka simplemente suspiró con resignación. Miró a Karin, la pelirroja se encogió de hombros, sabía que no tenía otra opción, un reto era un reto, la rubia iba a llevarlo a cabo y no iba a ser ella quien se lo impediese. Sin atrasar más el momento Ino cogió a la Uzumaki por el cuello y le plantó un buen beso, apasionado y largo. Cuando se separaron ambas se sonrojaron al notar todas las miradas sobre ellas, eran unas descaradas y nunca les importaba llamar la atención, de hecho solían buscar hacerlo pero sabían muy bien que tipo de pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza de más de uno.

—Felicidades chicas ahora todos los tíos de la fiesta se masturbarán pensando en ese momento.

Por ese comentario Sakura se ganó dos miradas cargadas de rabia pero la joven simplemente sonrió con fingida inocencia, como si ella no fuese la causante de esa escena.

Por otra parte Naruto estaba en shock, había visto a su primar besar a chicos pero jamás a una mujer y nunca pensó que la vería besándose con Ino, eso era demasiado impresionante para él. Luego estaba Shikamaru el cual no sabía muy bien como reaccionar ante eso, nunca pensó que vería a Ino protagonizar una escena tan escandalosa, tan fuera lugar, era algo poco propio de ella. Sonrió, que esa rubia no fuese tan perfecta como fingía ser le gustaba aunque no sabía por qué. Últimamente se sentía raro, se decía a si mismo que eran las hormonas.

Poco a poco la gente dejó de mirar fijamente a las chicas y ellas volvieron a bailar como si nada hubiese sucedido. Aún así sus amigos las miraban con el ceño fruncido, intentando entender qué les pasaba, por qué estaban tan diferentes. Sasuke regresó con los chicos, los cuales le contaron lo sucedido pero él no les contestó, estaba algo ido, sus no le dieron importancia, el Uchiha era demasiado raro, además se notaba que estaba molesto aunque ninguno sabía el motivo. Tal vez ni siquiera el propio Sasuke entendía bien el motivo de su enfado.

A pesar de esos sucesos que tanto habían sorprendido a los chicos y divertido a las jóvenes la fiesta siguió como siempre. Ya hacía casi dos horas desde que las chicas habían llegado y en todo ese tiempo Hyuuga Neji no había apartado la mirada de su prima, vigilándola como hacia siempre. Y es que él se preocupaba por Hinata, tal vez demasiado. Cuando vio que las chicas se preparaban otros cubatas se acercó sin pensárselo dos veces y cogió a su prima de la muñeca. Había llegado a su límite, si en un principio la dejó tranquila ahora pensaba intervenir, Hinata se estaba pasando. Los ojos perlas de ambos se encontraron, unos molestos, otros confundidos.

—¿Qué sucede, Neji-niisan? — la dulce voz de la chica se escuchó pro encima de la música.

—Deja ya de beber, no es propio de ti.

Todos sus amigos observaban la escena entre los primos. Tenten rodó los ojos ante el comentario del joven, las demás sonrieron sabiendo que seguramente las palabras que iban a salir de la boca de su amiga provocarían que el chico se cayese al suelo de la impresión. Al ver la sonrirsa ladeada de ella supieron que estaban en lo cierto. Hinata se soltó del agarre de su primo, clavó sus ojos en los de él con dureza, si algo odiaba la verdadera Hinata era que la controlasen. La joven respiró hondo, la máscara ya estaba destrozada en el suelo.

—Para empezar no creas que me conoces — el tono seco y tajante sorprendió a todos los varones que estaban escuchándola — Y déjame decirte que no eres nadie para controlarme, ya tengo suficiente con mi estúpido padre. Quiero que se te quede algo fijo en la mente — se acercó más a su primo y gritó: —¡No intentes controlarme! No soy una muñeca frágil, sé defenderme sola y puedo manejar mi propia vida.

Dicho eso la joven cogió su cubata y se mezcló entre la multitud siendo seguida por sus amigas que no paraban de reír. La cara de Neji había sido todo un poema, el joven no podía creerse que esas palabras tan tajantes y duras hubiesen salido de la boca de la dulce e inocente Hinata. Los demás chicos estaban en el mismo estado. ¿Esa era Hinata? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con las chicas?

Mientras ellos seguían confundidos nuestras chicas seguían divirtiéndose. En esos momentos Temari bailaba con un chico al que acababa de conocer, lo mismo estaba haciendo Sakura. Por su parte Ino había ido a buscar a Kiba, el chico no había podido negarse a bailar con esa rubia. Las demás bailaban riéndose por lo que acababa de suceder. Ellas brillaban, llamando la atención de las personas que la rodeaban. Y eso era algo de lo que los chicos empezaban a darse cuenta y no les gustaba nada.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Sé que muchos me odiaréis por tardar tanto pero cuando me bloqueo con un capítulo no puedo hacer nada, os prometo que intentaré tardar menos a la hora de subir el siguiente capítulo, tengo varias cosas pensadas así que me costará menos escribirlo.

**Caro: **¡Gracias por el review! Me alegro de que te encantase el capítulo anterior. En este capítulo ya hemos tenido dos retos, espero que te hayan gustado las escenas. Espero que te haya gustado también este capítulo. Nos leemos!

**HinaH-fan1oo: **¡Gracias por el comentario! Espero que te haya gustado el final del capítulo, en el siguiente capítulo le daré más importancia a Hinata. Me hace muy feliz que te guste la temática del fic y que creas que es bueno. Nos leemos!

Seguramente el título del siguiente cap sea: Porque no soy una princesa.

Lo más seguro es que la semana que viene lo suba.

¡Espero vuestros reviews con ilusión!

Nos leemos


	7. Porque no soy una princesa

¡Hola!

Primero que nada perdón por tardar tanto pero dependo de la inspiración.

Espero que os guste este capítulo, pasarán cosas interesantes. Me gustaría añadir que espero que nadie me odie por lo que pase en este capítulo, sé que todas tenemos nuestras parejas favoritas pero espero que nadie deje la historia porque no salga la pareja que le guste.

Un apunte, ya salió en otro capítulo pero lo recuerdo por si acaso, el apellido de Tenten es Suou

Para los que leen mi otro fic: estoy escribiendo el siguiente capítulo pero estoy bloqueada, siento tardar tanto.

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia. Ahora disfrutad del capítulo

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Porque no soy una princesa**

Cuando era niña Ino siempre soñó con vivir un cuento de hadas. En sus años de infancia se pasaba los días soñando con su príncipe azul, aún pensaba en eso cuando entró a secundaria. Luego creció y todo eso desapareció. ¿Qué fue lo que le abrió los ojos? Tal vez fue gracias a su capacidad de observación. Veía como las chicas enamoradizas simplemente recibían golpes certeros por parte de los chicos de los que estaban enamoradas. También estaba claro que lo que sentía por Sasuke, su obsesión por él y el rechazo del chico le hicieron darse cuenta de que la apariencia de un chico no tenía nada que ver con su interior. Fue un día cuando estaba en segundo de secundaria cuando Ino se prometió que nunca se enamoraría de nadie, que no se perdería de nuevo a si misma. Fue su sensibilidad la que la empujó a endurecer su corazón. Los chicos sólo le prestaban atención por su físico, por su aparente perfección y sobre todo por su porte de princesa. Sólo había uno con el que dejaba todo eso de lado, a él le dejaba ver algo de la auténtica Ino, con él podía relajarse. Y en esos momentos bailaba con él, provocando pequeños roces con su cuerpo, provocándole con la mirada. Y él le seguía el juego, siempre lo hacía. Rozó sus labios rosados con los finos de él y eso bastó para que el moreno perdiera la cordura y se adueñase de sus labios, con pasión, como siempre. Ella acarició su nuca mientras el beso se volvía más profundo, más intenso.

—Esos dos acabarán juntos — afirmó Temari.

Sus ojos verdes observaban el juego entre la Yamanaka y el chico, sí, estaba segura de que si alguien era capaz de ganarse el corazón de la rubia ese era Kiba, no había otra opción. Karin soltó una pequeña carcajada y negó con la cabeza. La rubia mayor la observó con curiosidad.

—Lo dudo.

—¿Por qué? — le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Inuzuka Kiba no será capaz de romper la coraza que envuelve a Ino.

—Yo no estaría tan segura — la voz suave de Hinata intervino en la conversación — Kiba-kun es amable, cálido, leal, un chico en el que puedes confiar, cuando Ino está con él parece relajada y tranquila, con él deja de lado su porte de princesa y ríe con naturalidad.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que esté enamorada de él — comentó Sakura para depués darle un trago a su bebida.

—No lo está pero tal vez algún día lo esté — fue lo único que comentó Tenten

La pelirroja bufó. ¿Por qué sus amigas se empeñaban en buscarle novio a Ino? Ella parecía feliz tal como estaba, no era una chica que necesitase un novio para vivir, era demasiado independiente para eso. Por eso ellas se llevaban tan bien, porque no querían novios, porque huían de las relaciones serias. Porque la sola idea de compartir su vida con alguien les aterraba.

Por su parte Kiba seguía besando a esa rubia que lo volvía loco. No estaba enamorado de Ino, le atraía sí, pero tampoco era simple atracción, la conocía bien, la consideraba su amiga y como tal la quería y respetaba. Le gustaba la relación que tenían, agradable, simple y perfecta para ambos. Porque ninguno de los dos quería una relación, porque ambos solamente querían divertirse y disfrutar del tiempo que pasaban juntos, sin dramas, sin tonterías. Cortó el beso con la chica. Ino lo miró con reproche e hizo un pequeño puchero, él sonrió de forma traviesa.

—He tenido que parar, podría haber perdido el control.

Ella sonrió de lado divertida por lo que le decía, paseó su dedo índice por el cuello moreno del muchacho, provocándole, haciendo que él cerrase los ojos.

—Y eso no me hubiese importado.

—Voy a hablar con Sasuke.

Dicho eso se fue, Ino sonrió complacida. Sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba. Esperó, con una sonrisa divertida dibujada en sus labios el regreso del Inuzuka. El chico no tardó en regresar, cuando lo hizo en sus labios estaba dibujada una sonrisa triunfante. La cogió de la mano con suavidad y tiró de ella. Antes de desaparecer la Yamanaka miró a sus amigas y les guiñó un ojo con diversión.

—Genial ahora mientras Ino tenga sexo salvaje yo estaré aquí a dos velas.

Las chicas rieron por el comentario de Karin. Temari pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la pelirroja.

—Sabes muy bien que eso lo puedes solucionar facilmente, si quieres un polvo sólo tienes que ligarte a cualquier chico de la fiesta.

Karin consideró la idea, sus amigas lo supieron porque empezó a pasear su mirada por toda la sala, buscando a un posible candidato. Ese gesto era típico en ella, analizaba lo que tenía a su alrededor, buscando alguien que valiese la pena. Sonrió de lado cuando su mirada se chocó con una grisácea. El chico también le sonrió y empezó a acercarse a ella.

Para la Uzumaki tener un chico era tan fácil como eso, una mirada, una sonrisa y ya lo tenía en sus manos. No era sólo su físico, si no también su actitud, ésta parecía dejarles claro a los chicos que ella no les iba a dejar con las ganas, que era apasionada y siempre acababa lo que empezaba.

Sakura bufó molesta, envidiaba la facilidad de Karin para conseguir a un tío, a ella le costaba mucho más. No porque no atrajese a los hombres, si no que cuando lo hacía le costaba liarse con ellos, le resultaba difícil besar a un total deconocido, por algún motivo necesitaba algo más, conocerle un poco. Y por eso no triunfaba tanto como la pelirroja. Además llevaba pintada en la cara la palabra difícil y eso, en ese tipo de fiestas solía ahuyentar a los chicos. Se tomó de un trago lo que le quedaba de alcohol, empezaba a notar los efectos de la sustancia. Tenía mucho calor, estaba algo mareada y notaba su lengua algo pesada, como si estuviese hinchada. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con unos oscuros como la noche sin luna, ninguno de los dos apartó la mirada. Ella ladeó levemente la cabeza y sonrió con fingida dulzura. Seguía molesta con Sasuke y quería cabrearlo pero no sabía cómo. Se acercó a Temari, en esos momentos necesitaba de la mente maliciosa de la rubia.

—Temari ¿cómo hago para cabrear a Sasuke?

La joven no pareció sorprendida por la pregunta, sonrió de lado, lo sucedido al principio de la fiesta le había dado una pista respecto a ese tema.

—Besa a un chico, cualquiera, pero mejor si es universitario.

La Haruno asintió y buscó a alguno que le gustase, imitando el acto que había hecho anteriormente Karin. Se fijó en un chico de ojos oscuros, casi tanto como los de Sasuke, parecía mayor y hablaba con Itachi con naturalidad. Sonrió. Él la miró con curiosidad, ella sonrió con dulzura para luego darse la vuelta y empezar a bailar con Hinata. Eso lo había hecho muchas veces Ino y siempre le había funcionado, esperaba que a ella también. Notó que alguien la abrazaba por la cintura, al girarse sus ojos chocaron con unos oscuros, sonrió victoriosa al ver que había logrado su objetivo.

—¿Quieres bailar?

—Claro.

Y así empezó a bailar con un completo desconocido. Sus gestos eran observados por Sasuke, el cual se bebió su cubata de un trago. Se notaba que estaba molesto, era evidente que le frustraba el hecho de que Sakura bailase con ese chico pero ¿por qué? Ni siquiera él estaba seguro del motivo.

En esos momentos Temari era acosada por Itachi, algo muy común. La muchacha era cordial con él y le sonreía con amabilidad pero su insistencia le exasperaba. ¿Por qué no la dejaba tranquila? ¿Por qué de todas las chicas de esa fiesta tenía que hablarle precisamente a ella? No entendía nada, además estaba aburrida. Le hizo un gesto a Itachi, interrumpiendo lo que el Uchiha estaba diciendo y se acercó a sus dos amigas que bailaban entre ellas.

—¿Cómo te va con el rey de la ciudad? — le preguntó Tenten con burla.

—Me exasperaba, es demasiado encantador — dijo molesta — Pero no vengo por eso. Tenten ¿crees que ya es hora de que Hinata haga su reto?

La Hyuuga se sorprendió por esas palabras y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Sí, creo que ya ha llegado el momento.

Hinata hizo un puchero pero no dijo nada y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el chico que le quitaba el sueño. Rodeado de sus amigos, riendo con una bebida en la mano, feliz y enérgico como siempre. La chica se abrió caminando entre las personas. Llamó la atenció de la pelirroja y la Haruno, haciendo que ambas mirasen en su dirección mientras sus chicos les besaban el cuello. Tenten no dudó en seguir a la Hyuuga para grabar en su mente todo lo que sucediera. Al ver a la chica de ojos perlas Naruto la saludó con entusiasmo. La muchacha se acercó a él, apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro del chico. Y ante la sorpresa de todos lo besó, cuando el rubio reaccionó la abrazó por la cintura y le correspondió el beso. El juego entre sus labios era suave, lento, la Hyuuga introdujo su lengua en la boca del rubio, haciendo que él soltase un gemido, jamás se hubiese imaginado que ella pudiese besar de esa forma. Por su parte la muchacha había decidido aprovechar la situación al máximo. Se besaron durante más de un minuto, todos contuvieron el aliento durante ese tiempo. ¿Hinata besando apasionadamente a Naruto? Eso era impresionante, sorprendente, increíble, vamos que nadie se esperaba esa actitud por parte de la princesa Hyuuga. La chica cortó el beso y miró al rubio con una sonrisa. Él la miraba confundido y medio atontado.

—Ya veo que son ciertos los rumores de que besas bien — Hinata se acarició los labios, el Uzumaki tragó saliva — No me mires así hombre, si te he besado ha sido porque me retaron, así que no te preocupes — sonrió con dulzura y le dio un toque en el hombre. Hecho eso y se giró para regresar con Temari.

Al pasar al lado de Tenten la tomó de la muñeca. La morena estaba sorprendida. La muchacha de ojos del color del chocolate estaba segura de que si no fuera por la música en el grupo del que se separaba no se oiría nada. Todos estaban estáticos, al parecer no asumían lo que acababa de suceder entre Hinata y Naruto. El rubio era el más sorprendido de todos. Pero esa reacción no era sólo por el beso, también estaban impactados por las palabras que habían salido de la boca de Hinata. Incluso ella que conocía a la verdadera estaba sorprendida por su actitud.

Al llegar con Temari la rubia abrazó a la Hyuuga. La felicitó por lo que había hecho y rió, llena de felicidad. Después de eso el dueño de la casa volvió a reclamar su atención.

—¿Quieres salir al jardín conmigo al jardín?

Temari estuvo a punto de negarse pero entonces recordó que no podía tomar decisiones por si misma. Se acercó a sus amigas.

—¿Voy con Itachi al jardín?

—¡Sí! — exclamaron ambas.

Y sin más remedio se acercó al moreno.

—Vamos.

Dicho eso la cara del Uchiha se iluminó por su amplia sonrisa. La tomó de la muñeca y la sacó del sótano. Mientra pasaban entre la multitud la Sabaku no notó que algunas personas los miraban y cuchicheaban. Rodó los ojos, algo molesta. Se dejó llevar por Itachi, cuando quiso darse cuenta estaban en el jardín trasero de la mansión. Sus ojos se iluminaron por la imagen. El lugar era iluminado por la luz de la luna y algunos farolillos, la hierba estaba bien cuidada, y el agua de la piscina permanecía en calma. El aire era frío, pero después del calor que había pasado ahí dentro lo agradecía. Por eso tardó en ponerse el abrigo que había recuperado nada más salir del sótano. Notó que el moreno se había sentado en la hierba, no dudó en imitar su gesto. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en el cielo, oscuro, misterioso, cautivador pero lejano, justo como el chico que la acompañaba.

—¿Por qué no te caigo bien?

La pregunta la pilló por sorpresa. Giró el rostro para observar el perfil de Itachi, él miraba al frente. Sabía que otra chica se hubiese quedado embobada por la imagen que ella contemplaba en esos momentos pero le conocía demasiado bien, para ella Itachi no era un chico irresistible, conocía su personalidad, además estaba demasiado acostumbrada a sus encantos. Suspiró y se abrazó las rodillas.

—No es que no me caigas bien, es sólo que no me trago toda esa actuación del chico encantador. No me fío de ti.

Él asintió aún con la mirada fija en el cielo.

—Por eso me gustas, dices lo que piensas sin dudar — se giró para mirarla — Admiro tu sinceridad y tu fuerza, Temari.

Esas palabras descolocaron a la rubia que lo miró con el ceño levemente fruncido, intentando descifrar la mirada del chico. Intentando comprenderle.

—No soy como crees, así que no me admires tanto.

El rió con suavidad y ella le miró molesta.

—Pues déjame ver como eres, muéstrame lo que escondes a los demás.

—Lo haré — el sonrió con amplitud — Pero sólo si tú haces lo mismo.

Y de golpe la sonrisa del moreno se esfumó. Se tumbó en la hierba. En su cara reinaba la serenidad.

—Muy bien, tenemos un trato, Sabaku no Temari.

Su serenidad la sorprendió. Siempre le había visto como a un chico despreocupado al que sólo le importaba disfrutar de la vida, alguien sin problemas, alguien que, en su opinión, no podía ser serio. Se tumbó y clavó la mirada en la piel clara de su acompañante. El silencio reinó entre ellos. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo la joven no se sintió molesta ni irritada por la presencia del Uchiha.

Ya eran las dos de la mañana y la fiesta estaba en pleno apojeo. Ya hacía rato que Ino había vuelto con sus amigas, Sakura ya se había cansado del chico con el que estaba y se había deshecho de él. Por su parte Temari seguía fuera y Karin había desaparecido con el chico de ojos grises. Las otras cuatro por su parte hablaban entre risas. Le acababan de contar a Ino lo del reto de Hinata, la rubia se quejó por no haber estado presente.

—¿Os apetece un chupito?

Todas asintieron ante la pregunta de Sakura. Las chicas se volvieron a acercar a la barra y se sirvieron uns chupitos de tequila con limón y sal. Hicieron el ritual de siempre. Pronto notaron como su garganta ardía, mordieron el limón con fuerza. Eso estaba haciendo Tenten cuando notó una mano en su espalda. Giró levemente el rostro dejando el limón de lado, sus ojos oscuros se chocaron con unos verdes. Se quedó unos segundos observando el rostro del chico, al reconocerlo lo abrazó con entusiasmo, el sonrió y correspondió el abrazo. Las otras tres observaron la escena sin decir nada, no parecían sorprendidas. Se separaron y él fijó su mirada en las amigas de la morena, les sonrió con calidez.

—Es un placer volver a veros, estáis más hermosas que nunca — dicho eso les guiño un ojo.

Ellas le sonrieron sin poder evitarlo. Ese chico era Inuzuka Arata, primo de Kiba y un buen amigo de Tenten cuando estaban el preparatoria. Al entrar en la universidad ambos se alejaron, ella estudiaba en Tokyo y él en Konoha. Pero era evidente que ambos se tenían cariño. Además tenían una historia que iba más allá de la amistad, Arata había sido el primer chico que había besado la morena. No estaba enamorada de él, pero le atraía y se llevaba bien con él así que lo que sucedió entre ellos no era extraño. El chico era atractivo, eso nadie podía negarlo, además era agradable, cálido y simpático, muy parecido a su primo pero también muy diferente, era más tranquilo y serio. Tenten siempre había dicho que cuando necesitaba serenarse le bastaba con tenerlo cerca. El joven acarició el cabello oscuro y rizado de Suou.

—Te queda bien este peinado, te da un toque salvaje que me encanta.

Ella sonrió con naturalidad, no le incomodaba su cercanía ni la forma en la que la miraba.

—Gracias ¿mi ropa también te gusta?

Había hecho esa pregunta a propósito, él sonrió de forma traviesa y paseó su mirada por el cuerpo de la joven, tomándose su tiempo. Seguía sin incomodarla, para ella que él la mirase era algo natural, algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada. El muchacho clavó sus ojos en los de ella, acarició su espalda con suavidad.

—Me encanta y también lo dulce que parece tu rostro, estás perfecta, más hermosa aún de lo que recordaba.

Se acercó más al cuerpo de ella, haciendo que la espalda de la joven chocase con la barra. Las demás se miraron entre ellas, sabían que sobraban así que se fueron, además Tenten estaba en buenas manos, eso lo sabían.

—Tú pareces mayor de lo que recordaba, te queda bien la perilla — comentó de forma despreocupada mientras acariciaba el pelo castaño que crecía en la barbilla de él.

El chico sonrió con suficiencia. Siempre le había encantado estar así con Tenten, soltarse comentarios como esos y tenerla cerca. La había echado de menos todo ese tiempo que habían estado sin verse. Y tal vez era el alcohol, que ella estaba más guapa que nunca o el tiempo, no lo sabía pero era un hecho que en esos momentos la deseaba más que nunca. Quería besarla, acariciar su cuello como antes, hacer que gimiese, estremecerla. Se acercó más a ella sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, sonrió de lado, rozó sus labios con los carnosos de la morena. Ambos se estremecieron, notando la conexión que desde siempre les había unido. El joven se separó un poco, pero el espacio que acababa de crear entre ellos desapareció cuando Tenten se movió y lo besó. Y ahí Arata perdió el poco control que tenía y correspondió el beso, llevanado ambas manos a sus caderas, apretándola más a su cuerpo.

Desde la lejanía Ino sonrió al ver esa situación. Siempre le había gustado la pareja que hacían esos dos, tenían muchas cosas en común y se complementaban a la perfección. Pero cada vez que se lo comentaba a su amiga la morena le decía que lo suyo con el Inuzuka no era nada serio, decía que era parecido a lo que ella tenía con Kiba. Pero Ino veía tanta química entre ellos, veía a Tenten tan natural y relajada a su lado que no podía evitar pensar que harían una pareja estupenda juntos.

—Tienen que acabar juntos.

—Concuerdo contigo — la apoyó Sakura.

—A mí me gustaría que Ten-chan acabase con mi primo — sus amigas la miraron molesta — Pero cuando está con Arata-sempai parece más feliz.

—Sí, cuando está con Neji se cierra demasiado.

Ino asintió, apoyando lo que acababa de decir la Haruno. Sí, todas sabían que en el pasado la morena se había enamorado de Neji, en la actualidad no sabían con exactitud lo que ella sentía hacia el Hyuuga, ese tema siempre había sido delicado y preferían no comentarlo.

Karin regresó al lado de sus amigas, que la miraron divertidas. Su pelo estaba algo despeinado aunque su ropa estaba perfectamente arreglada. La pelirroja clavó su mirada en Suou y sonrió.

—Parece que me he perdido mucho.

—Tampoco te has perdido tanto — habló la de cabello rosa.

—¿Y el chico con el que estabas? — le preguntó la Uzumaki.

—Me cansé de él — dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Karin sonrió, Ino rodó los ojos e Hinata se encogió de hombros. Sakura no podía estar más de veinte minutos con un chico, enseguida se cansaba y les decía que se fueran. Ella era así, como una niña caprichosa que se cansaba de un juguete nuevo. La teoría de la pelirroja era que lo hacía porque en realidad le daba miedo como pudiese acabar el asunto. Por su parte Ino decía que era porque los comparaba con Sasuke. Hinata no sabía qué opinar al respecto, pensaba que ambas tenían razón.

Los chicos por su parte estaban divirtiéndose a su manera. Naruto, Sasuke y Kiba estaban compitiendo a ver quien bebía más. Shikamaru había salido al jardín. Chouji y Gaara miraban a los tres borrachos sin interés, estaban aburridos. Lee se había ido ya a su casa porque al día siguiente tenía entrenamiento. A Neji hacía rato que no lo veían.

De repente alguien abrazó a Naruto y Sasuke por el cuello, sorprendiendo a ambos y haciendo que se atragantasen con sus bebidas. Eso provocó las risas de Suigetsu, al chico siempre le gustaba molestar a sus amigos, se podía decir que era su hobbie.

—¿Por qué estáis tan deprimidos? Ah ya sé me echabáis de menos.

Sasuke gruñó, molesto con el chico de cabello azul.

—Esta fiesta es un asco — gruñó Naruto.

—Pues para mí está siendo perfecta.

El Uchiha y el Uzumaki clavaron sus miradas en Kiba.

—Eso lo dices porque tú has difrutado teniendo sexo con Ino — dijo Sasuke.

El Inuzuka sonrió orgulloso, para ninguno de los presentes era un secreto los encuentros sexuales que solía tener el moreno con la Yamanaka. Suigetsu alzó la mano, Kiba entendió el gesto y ambos chocaron las palmas de sus manos.

—Ya tenemos triunfador de la noche — luego miró al rubio y al anfitrión — ¿Qué os ha pasado para que estéis de mal humor?

—Nuestro querido Naruto ha sido utilizado para un reto, un reto que tenía Hinata y por cual ha tenido que besarle — se apresuró a explicar Kiba, el recién llegado lo miró sorprendido — Y Sasuke, bueno él nació de mal humor.

El Uchiha le miró molesto y se acabó su bebida de un trago. Suigetsu sonrió conforme con la explicación que acababa de recibir. Pero no pudo evitar preguntarse el motivo por el que el de ojos negros parecía más molesto que de normal.

En el porche de la casa se encontraba Shikamaru, estaba sentado en el suelo, con un cigarrillo en los labios y la mirada perdida en las estrellas. El sótano estaba lleno y había acabado agobiándose, nunca le habían gustado los espacios cerrados y pequeños. Por eso había salido, además necesitaba fumar y si algo estaba prohibido en esa casa era fumar dentro. Hacía frío pero no le molesta, siempre le había gustado sentir el frío en su piel. Se desabrochó el tercer botón de su camisa y le dio una nueva calada a su cigarro. Se preguntaba el motivo por el que últimamente se sentía atraído por su amiga de la infancia, seguramente era algo hormonal, Ino era una chica muy atractiva así que no era extraño que ella le interesase. O tal vez era que necesitaba saciar sus deseos físicos de una vez. Shikamaru nunca había estado con una chica, alguna vez besó a alguna en una fiesta pero no fue más allá. Él pensaba que para tener sexo con una chica al menos necesitaba tener confianza con ella. Envidiaba la relación que tenía Kiba con Ino. Pero tampoco estaba seguro de poder llevar algo así, no quería una novia, estaba seguro de que no soportaría el hecho de sentirse atado a alguien. Pero ¿qué pasaba cuando tenías una relación amistosa con alguien con quien te acostabas? ¿Era posible no mezclar sentimientos? Suspiró frustrado, no entendía nada y no sabía qué hacer. En ese asunto se sentía por detrás de sus amigos. Parecía que él era el único que tenía tantas dudas, tal vez su problema era que reflexionaba demasiado, a veces envidiaba la simplicidad de Naruto.

Ino bailaba con sus amigas mientras reflexionaba sobre su actitud. Nada más tener sexo con Kiba el chico le había preguntado como era posible que una chica como ella tuviese ese tipo de relación con él. Como respuesta ella le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla como si fuera un niño pequeño, con tranquilidad pero con un deje de molestia le dijo: "Porque no soy una princesa" Era cierto que muchos la trataban como tal pero ella no se consideraba una. Después de decirle eso le dio un pico, se vistió y se fue sin decir nada. A veces se preguntaban cuando la gente dejaría de tratarla a ella y a sus amigas como princesas, realmente esa situación empezaba a cansarle. Pero estaba segura de que eso cambiaría después de esa fiesta, la noche aún no había acabado, podía suceder cualquier cosa.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Espero que os haya gustado y haya logrado sorprenderos y entreteneros.

Las cosas se ponen cada vez más interesantes, es probable que la fiesta acabe en el siguiente capítulo.

Ahora paso a contestar los reviews de las personas sin cuenta!

**Anita: **¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Me alegro de que logres imaginarte lo que sucede. Bueno creo que este capítulo te gustará por lo que sucede entre Ino y Kiba aunque eso no asegura que acaben juntos. Espero que te hayan gustado tanto las escenas entre Itachi y Temari como el beso de Hinata y Naruto, el cual traerá muchas consecuencias. No puedo asegurarte que haya Nejiten pero tampoco lo negaré, aún no sé que hacer con ellos. Y del sasusaku no sé que decirte, a mí me encanta la pareja pero tampoco es seguro que acaben juntos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y sigas la historia. Nos leemos!

**Caro: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Me hace muy feliz que te gustase tanto el cap anterior. A mí también me encanta la verdadera Hinata, además es muy divertido describir sus escenas, tal vez más adelante le dé más protagonismo a Sakura. Espero que disfrutes con este capítulo y de nuevo gracias por tu review. Nos leemos

Por último añadir que siento tardar tanto con las continuaciones, no tengo mucho tiempo y encima la inspiración en ocasiones me abandona. Nos leemos!


	8. Nos han declarado la guerra

¡Hola! Quería haber subido este capítulo antes pero con lo largo que es me ha costado mucho acabarlo.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguen el fic, el final se va acercando y espero que sigáis leyendo hasta el último capítulo.

Personalmente a mí este capítulo me gusta, tiene algunas escenas que me encantan y que serán muy importantes para lo que pasará en los próximos capítulos.

¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Nos han declarado la guerra**

Tenten era arrastrada por Arata, ambos se hacían hueco entre la gente. Al moreno no le importaba empujar a los demás con tal de conseguir llegar a su destino y por eso mismo se había ganado más de una queja. Los dos habían decidido que estar en la barra no sólo era incómodo, si no que además llamaban mucho la atención y habían preferido buscar un lugar mejor. La solución había sido sencilla, buscar un sofá. Mientras era guiada por el chico Suou aprovechó para mandarle un mensajito a Karin, no quería que la pelirroja se librase de su reto, se lo perdería pero le bastaba con oír el relato de sus amigas.

El móvil de la Uzumaki vibró en el interior de su bolsillo, lo sacó con curiosidad. Al leer el mensaje frunció el ceño, se lo mostró a sus amigas, las cuales sonrieron con malicia al leer: "Tienes una hora para hacer el reto, disfrútalo". La muchacha bufó, se esperaría a que el sótano se vaciase un poco, así sería más fácil. Ella era una persona orgullosa y sabía que su reto consistía en tragarse su orgullo y montar una escenita patética. Lo que más le molestaba del reto era que tendría que humillarse ante Suigetsu, su enemigo número uno, aquel que la molestaba desde que se conocieron, con el que no podía intercambiar más de dos palabras sin insultarse. Sus amigas siempre le decían que se gustaban, como respuesta ella reía. _Como si pudiera gustarme un pez _pensó, su mirada se clavó en el chico en cuestión, el cual se encontraba con sus amigos, reía de forma despreocupada y escandalosa. Rodó los ojos, Hoizuki Suigetsu era vulgar, un insecto que ella podría pisar con su tacón sin ninguna dificultad. Pero a pesar de la relación que tenía con él no le odiaba, simplemente la exasperaba y molestaba.

Temari seguía en el jardín de los Uchiha, no sabía cuantas horas llevaba ahí, ya había perdido la noción del tiempo. Para su sorpresa desde que había salido fuera la presencia de Itachi no le había molestado para nada, por el contrario, ambos estaban teniendo una conversación amena y fluída. Al principio les había costado un poco, a él porque no estaba acostumbrado a abrirse a la gente y a ella porque no solía mantener una conversación natural con el joven, siempre era cortante e incluso borde. Esa noche estaba siendo diferente.

—¿Qué quieres hacer cuando acabes la carrera? — preguntó el moreno mientras la miraba de reojo.

Esa pregunta la sorprendió, hasta ese momento habían hablado de cosas banales, de sus amigos y habían tocado levemente el tema de la universidad. Hasta ese momento ninguno de los dos había hablado de sus propios deseos, es decir, habían evitado hablar de cosas íntimas. Era cierto que en todo ese rato conversando había cogido confianza con él, que había visto un lado del muchacho que le había cautivado, que había hecho que dejase de molestarse por su simple presencia. La rubia miró al cielo, pensativa. Lo cierto era que no estaba muy segura de la respuesta.

—Si soy sincera no estoy segura, me gustaría viajar aunque también quisiera regresar a Konoha para estar con mis hermanos, pero claro una parte de mí se ha enamorado de Tokyo. Así que no sé que haré, espero que el tiempo me dé la respuesta — al acabar de hablar se giró y lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Él tragó saliva, esa sonrisa le había cautivado. Temari era aún más especial de lo que él pensaba antes de pedirle que saliese al jardín con él. No sólo era una chica fuerte y decidida, también podía ser suave como el pétalo de una rosa, le gustaba que ella pudiera decir lo que pensaba sin dudar, con convicción pero también le había fascinado que era capaz de escuchar con mucha atención, como si lo que le estuviera diciendo fuera lo más interesante que había oído nunca. Sin duda alguna esa conversación, ese rato que estaban compartiendo, había provocado que sus sentimientos por ella fueran más firmes. Ahora más que nunca la deseaba, quería tenerla cerca, poder confesarle todos sus secretos. _Sabaku no Temari aún no lo sabes pero un día serás mi novia _pensó. Sí, lo había decidido, ella era la chica adecuada, era perfecta para él. Para sorpresa del moreno ella se acercó más a él, el chico sintió que su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez, su cercanía le ponía nervioso.

—¿Sabes? Nunca me han gustado tus ojos, siempre me han parecido vacíos y distantes — ella hizo una pausa, le estaba mirando con intensidad a los ojos, él notó que le sudaban las manos — Pero ahora no opino lo mismo, tienes una mirada cálida, Uchiha — añadió y le sonrió.

La rubia volvió a su posición original para alivio de él. En esos momentos se sentía como un adolescente, nunca una chica le había puesto tan nervioso con sólo acercarse a él.

Por su parte ella jugaba con la hierba, ajena a los pensamientos que pasaban por la mente de su acompañante. No había dicho lo que acababa de decir por nada, realmente en el silencio que se había producido después de su respuesta había visto algo en los ojos de él que le había cautivado. Tal vez antes no había percibido su calidez por sus propios prejuicios, tal vez era ella misma la que le había atribuido vacío a su mirada. Pero le parecía más probable que fuera porque el chico se había abierto por primera vez con ella. Él siempre se centraba en ser amable y encantador, olvidándose de ser natural. Pero esa noche, en ese momento, en el jardín de su casa Itachi había retirado la máscara de su rostro. Por primera vez estaba siendo él mismo.

—¿Ha cambiado tu opinión sobre mí?

La voz grave y profunda resonó en el silencio sepulcral que gobernaba la noche. Miró al suelo y guardó silencio. ¿Había cambiado su opinión de él en el rato que llevaban fuera? Suspiró, claro que lo había hecho. Levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos. Y por primera vez en su vida entendió a las chicas que decían que te podías hundir en esos ojos negros.

—Claro.

Él sonrió, mostrando que la respuesta le alegraba. Había sido una buena decisión llevar a Temari al jardín y darle la oportunidad de conocerle de verdad, sin gente mirándolos.

—Espero entonces que ya no me trates como si fuera un insecto.

Ella rió y él notó que su corazón se había acelerado.

—¿Tan mal te trataba? —preguntó ella con diversión.

—Sí, dejabas mi orgullo por los suelos.

—Supongo que era la única que lograba esa hazaña.

—Supones bien y en el fondo te lo agardezco, me merecía que alguien me pusiera los pies en la tierra.

Ella sonrió complacida, sí, por ese motivo siempre había disfrutado del hecho de machacar el orgullo del moreno.

—Pues tienes que saber que aunque ahora me caigas bien seguiré poniéndote los pies en la tierra.

Esas plabras hicieron sonreír al Uchiha. Por cosas como esas era que ella le gustaba tanto.

—Así que te caigo bien, interesante.

Una sonrisa prepotente se dibujó en el rostro de él. Ella le miró con cierta molestia.

—No te lo creas tanto, eh.

El negro y el verde se encontraron, él sonrió y ella, sin poder evitarlo, también sonrió. La rubia se puso de pie, haciendo que él la mirase con curiosidad.

—¿Volvemos a la fiesta? Tengo unas niñas a las que cuidar y temo lo que haya podido suceder en mi ausencia.

Él se levantó también y se sacudió los pantalones, haciendo que pequeñas briznas de hierba cayeran al suelo.

—Estoy de acuerdo, regresemos.

Se notaba que ya era tarde porque la fiesta estaba comenzando a vaciarse. Al notar ese hecho Karin miró el reloj de su móvil, eran las tres y media de la noche, le quedaba menos de media hora para cumplir su reto. Frunció el ceño y buscó con la mirada a Suigetsu. Suspiró al verlo solo en la barra, esa era su oportunidad. Sin avisar a sus amigas se acercó al chico del pelo azul. Las demás la miraron extrañadas pero al ver hacia quien se dirigía sonrieron. El último reto de la noche iba a llevarse a cabo.

En el trayecto desde donde estaba con sus amigas hasta la barra la pelirroja fue preparándose mentalmente y a provocarse las lágrimas. Cuando llegó al lado de Suigetsu, algunas lágrimas ya recorrían su rostro, sabía que su nariz no tardaría en ponerse roja, de su boca salían pequeños sollozos. Cuando le tocó el hombro con suavidad, él se giró. Al verla fue a decir algo pero al notar el estado de la joven frunció el ceño frustrado. Hacía casi tres años que la conocía y jamás la había visto llorar. Daba igual que alguien le dijese algo hiriente, daba igual que se diese un golpe. Uzumaki Karin jamás lloraba. ¿Qué le podía haber sucedido para que las lágrimas cayesen por sus mejillas?

—Suigetsu — su voz sonaba suave y débil — Tengo algo que decirte.

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido, no entendía nada. ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué le pasaba? Todo era demasiado extraño como para que su mente encajase las piezas y diese con el motivo del estado de la Uzumaki.

—Habla — fue lo único que dijo.

—Desde hace un tiempo yo me he sentido extraña, sé que seguramente te reirás y te burlarás aún más de mí pero ya no lo puedo resistir más, de verdad necesito decírtelo — hablaba deprisa, trabándose en ocasiones, hizo una pausa y desvió la mirada — Tú me gustas, a pesar de ser un maldito tiburón, cuando estoy cerca de ti me pongo nerviosa y no puedo evitar pensar en ti — hizo otra pausa y lo miró fijamente. La cara del chico era un poema, la pelirroja tuvo que reprimir una carcajada — Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.

Suspiró al terminar su discurso. El muchacho estaba tenso y parecía haber perdido la capacidad de hablar. Su mente estaba paralizada. ¿Eso estaba pasando de verdad? _¿La zanahoria se está enamorando de mí? _Una carcajada lo despertó de su ensimismamiento. Miró a Karin, en su rostro ya no habían lágrimas, sonreía y lo miraba con diversión. Eso lo confundió aún más.

—Tranquilo tiburón, ha sido una broma, me retaron.

Y dicho eso ella se fue, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Pero ya no estaba confuso, ahora comprendía todo. Además recordó las palabras de Kiba "_Nuestro querido Naruto ha sido utilizado para un reto, un reto que tenía Hinata y por cual ha tenido que besarle_" Frunció el ceño ¿a qué estaban jugando las chicas? Molesto por haber sido utilizado para un maldito reto regresó con sus amigos. Se dejó caer en uno de los sillones. En seguida ellos notaron su mal humor.

—¿Qué te pasa? — le preguntó Chouji.

—Las chicas nos han declarado la guerra.

Todos lo miraron confusos. ¿Qué demonios quería decir Suigetsu? Ninguno lo entendía. Para sorpresa de todos Gaara fue el primero en hablar.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Hinata ha utilizado a Naruto para un reto, Sakura se enfrentó a Sasuke y Karin me ha utilizado para otro reto. Nos han declarado la guerra.

Todos guardaron silencio. Las palabras pronunciadas por Suigetsu quedaron suspendidas en el aire. Los chicos reflexionaron sobre esa fiesta, sobre las chicas. Chouji fijó su mirada en sus amigas, de los presentes tal vez él era el que mejor las conocía. Él era un chico observador y desde que las había visto llegar a la fiesta había notado algo diferente en ellas, no sólo por su aspecto, era algo más, tal vez la forma de comportase, de mirar a los demás. No estaba seguro de lo que era pero sí sabía que las chicas que estaban en ese sótano no eran las de siempre. Por su mente pasó una idea, tal vez ellas en realidad eran como se habían mostrado esa noche, tal vez las chicas que veía en clase todos los días eran sólo un papel. Con Ino ya lo había notado, la rubia no era la misma cuando estaban en la escuela o rodeados de gente que cuando estaban solos en casa, viendo una película o simplemente charlando, vale que eso le pasaba a todo el mundo, nadie es igual en clase que en su casa viendo la televisión con uno de sus mejores amigos pero el caso de Ino era algo exagerado. Entrecerró los ojos, la chica que había visto esa noche, tan natural y libre se parecía más a la que él conocía que a la que los demás veían. Si pasaba eso con ella seguramente sucedería lo mismo con las demás.

—Has sido utilizado ¿y qué? ¿Le vas a devolver el golpe a Karin? — Gaara rompió el silencio.

—No lo sé — murmuró Suigetsu.

—Yo quiero una explicación.

La seriedad con la que Naruto había pronunciado esas palabras sorprendió a los otros. No todos los días podías ver al rubio comportarse de esa forma, era algo que sucedía en contadas ocasiones. El Uzumaki estaba molesto pero no sólo por haber sido utilizado si no porque Hinata había demostrado el tipo de persona que era. La chica siempre le había parecido una chica sensible que tenía en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás, al parecer se había equivocado con ella. El beso le había gustado, no lo iba a negar pero su actitud al cortarlo no. Había actuado como una chica frívola, alguien diferente a quien él creía que era. No entendía nada, quería saber por qué ella había aceptado un reto como aquel y sobre todo por qué motivo había actuado de ese modo.

—Pues yo quiero que Sakura deje de ser tan prepotente.

Las palabras de Sasuke hicieron que todos lo mirasen. ¿En serio el chico más prepotente que conocían se estaba quejando de que Haruno Sakura era prepotente? Eso sí que era irónico. Suigetsu no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, para él todo eso era estúpido, las cosas cada vez tenían menos sentido. ¿A qué estaban jugando las chicas?

—¿De qué habláis? — preguntó Shikamaru.

El moreno tomó asiento al lado de su mejor amigo. Todos lo miraron. El chico tenía la nariz y las mejillas rojas por el frío de fuera.

—De que las chicas están raras y Suigetsu dice que nos han declarado la guerra — esa fue la breve explicación de Kiba.

El Nara bufó. Genial ahora sus amigos se daban cuenta de la extraña actitud de ellas, eran realmente lentos y despistados, sin duda. Le dio un trago a su bebida y se quedó en silencio, no tenía nada que decir sobre el tema. Los demás se quedaron también en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus propios problemas.

Cuando Temari regresó a la fiesta vio a casi todas sus amigas bailando, se dio cuenta de que eran observadas por más de un chico, estaba claro que llamaban la atención y eso no le sorprendía. Estaba segura de que cuando sus amigas entrasen en la universidad esa primavera llamarían la atención de todos, se ganarían la fama que se merecían, no tenía ninguna duda al respecto. Se dio cuenta de que Tenten no estaba con las demás, así que paseó la mirada por la fiesta. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro al ver a la morena sentada a horcajadas sobre Arata, ambos se besaban apasionadamente. _Vaya al parecer mi querida Tenten no pierde el tiempo _pensó la rubia divertida. Giró el rostro y clavó su mirada en Itachi.

—Me voy con las chicas, ya nos veremos.

La Sabaku no se dispuso a irse pero él se lo impidió cogiéndola por la muñeca. La muchacha lo miró extrañada, sin comprender por qué había hecho eso. Itachi se puso algo nervioso al notar la mirada de ella sobre él, se inclinó levemente para que ella le escuchase sin problemas.

—Si quieres hablar conmigo, búscame.

Dicho eso le guiñó un ojo y la soltó, después de eso se marchó sin añadir nada más. Ella se quedó quieta en su sitio, la frase dicha por el moreno añadida al guiño la había alterado. Negó con la cabeza, esa noche estaba siendo demasiado extraña. Se acercó a sus amigas. Ino la recibió con un fuerte abrazo, sin dudarlo las demás se unieron. Genial, sus amigas estaban borrachas. Se separaron al rato. Todas parecían alegres, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Temari las veían tan libres, tan ellas. Y sonrió, estaba contenta de que sus amigas hubiesen sido capaces de quitarse la máscara en una fiesta como esa. También estaba orgullosa de si misma, de haber sido capaz de abrirse con un chico como Itachi, de haber dejado de lado los prejuicios que tenía con él y haber podido mantener una conversación sincera y sobre todo de haberse dejado llevar, de no haber tomado el control de la conversación en ningún momento. Esa fiesta les había venido bien a todas, sin duda.

Ino estaba eufórica, cuando bebía demasiado se ponía en plan hiperactiva, como una chiquilla que ha comido demasiado azúcar. A sus amigas esa actitud siempre les hacía gracia. Pero a pesar de haber bebido ella sabía lo que hacía, estaba feliz y animada pero era consciente de sus actos. Alguien la abrazó por la cintura, giró el rostro y sus ojos azules observaron un rostro masculino que no reconoció. Molesta, intentó soltarse pero él no cedió. La Yamanaka odiaba que la cogiesen, le ponía muy nerviosa y le agobiaba. Así que sin dudarlo y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza le pegó un codazo en el estómago al chico consiguiendo que la soltase. Corriendo se acercó a sus amigas. Todo el mundo miraba al chico que se tocaba el estómago y la miraba furioso, algunos más se acercaron a él, seguramente eran sus amigos.

—Maldita loca — se quejó el chico.

Al oír su voz tan clara las chicas se percataron de que la música había cesado. Sakura paseó la mirada por la fiesta, todos las miraban, se fijó en que los chicos se habían levantado y las miraban fijamente.

—Hey, niña, pídele perdón a mi amigo.

—Eso jamás, ese idiota me había cogido, lo único que he hecho ha sido soltarme no es mi culpa que sea un llorica.

Esas palabras molestaron a los chicos de forma notable. La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente, nadie parecía querer intervenir en el asunto, la gente prefería observar los acontecimientos. El chico que había sido anteriormente golpeado por Ino se abalanzó sobre la rubia, la cual lo miró sorprendida pero antes de que pudiera si quiera tocarla alguien le dio una patada en los gemelos haciendo que cayera de espaldas. A su lado estaba una triunfante Tenten, la muchacha había sido la que sin duda rlo le había pegado una patada provocando así que se cayera. Miró desafiante a los amigos del joven.

—Intentad tocar a alguna de ellas y os haré pedazos — su voz amenazante hizo que a los chicos les recorriese un escalofrío.

Cogieron a su amigo y se lo llevaron allí. La morena bufó, estaba molesta. Estaba pasándoselo bien con Arata cuando la música cesó, extrañada cortó el beso que se estaba dando con el chico, observó a su alrededor y al ver que estaba sucediendo algo con sus amigas no dudó en acudir. Ino la abrazó y ella le correspondió el abrazó con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

—Gracias por intervenir, Ten pero no hacía falta.

—Lo sé, Ino pero ya sabes que no puedo evitarlo.

—Tenten es como una leona y nosotras sus cachorros — comentó Sakura sonriendo, sus amigas imitaron el gesto.

La música volvió a envolver el lugar, la gente siguió bailando como si nada hubiese sucedido. Ese suceso había sido extraño y había sorprendido a los presentes pero una vez finalizado el asunto no había motivo para dejar de divertirse. Por su parte la Yamanaka parecía incómoda, ese momento en el que no había podido soltarse le había agobiado demasiado. Suspiró y les dijo a sus amigas que saldría fuera a fumar, ellas le dijeron que tuviese cuidado, sabían lo mucho que le molestaba que la cogiesen y suponían que necesitaba estar sola.

Desde el otro lado de la estancia Shikamaru observó como su amiga salía fuera sola, extrañado decidió seguirla. Las chicas no solían separarse, y según él salir sola era una imprudencia. Cuando llegó a la entrada de la mansión vio a la rubia sentada en los escalones, el cabello bailando alrededor de su cuerpo lo embelesó por un momento, negó con la cabeza y se sentó a su lado, sorprendiéndola. Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos, el contacto visual fue interrumpido porque el chico se fijó en lo que había entre los dedos de su amiga, sin poder evitarlo frunció el ceño.

—No sabía que fumabas — comentó el moreno con indiferencia.

Ella lo miró, estaba algo ausente, fijó sus ojos en las manos de su amigo, el chico estaba sacando su cajetilla de tabaco. Le dio una calada a su cigarro, después de dejar que el humo flotase en el aire se relamió los labios, haciendo que la mirada del Nara se perdiera en ellos.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí — dijo con total naturalidad.

—Hoy estáis muy raras.

La joven suspiró, no le extrañaba que a esas horas de la noche los chicos se hubiesen dado cuenta de que sucedía algo. Estaba segura de que el joven que le hacía compañía en esos momentos se había dado cuenta nada más verlas, porque él era el más observador de todos sus amigos. Se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio, apartando los mechones que le impedían levemente la vista.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Parecéis más libres.

El moreno había dado en el clavo, a la Yamanaka no le sorprendió. Apagó el cigarro y dejó que su mirada se perdiera en el cielo. Por su parte él la observaba embelesado, esa noche Ino le parecía más hermosa que nunca, tal vez era porque llevaba el pelo suelto o porque no parecía una muñeca. Shikamaru sentía que justo en ese instante estaba con la verdadera Ino, con la chica que se ocultaba tras esa pose de princesa, tras esa fingida superficialidad. Suspiró, la persona que era en ese momento le gustaba demasiado y eso era problemático.

—¿Cómo nos prefieres, como hoy o como siempre?

La pregunta hecha por la rubia le sorprendió, no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado, en su rostro se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, una que ella no pudo ver, ya que seguía mirando el cielo.

—Como hoy, me gusta veros felices.

Ella le miró y le sonrió con amplitud. Shikamaru apartó la mirada del rostro de la rubia, esa imagen le había recordado a la de un ángel, un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas, agradeció que estuvieran a oscuras y que su piel era morena, así ella no lo notaría. Ino apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, sobresaltando al joven y haciendo que la piel se le erizara. _¿Desde cuando la cercanía de Ino me pone nervioso? _Se preguntó el chico que no podía estar más confundido. Por su parte ella cerró los ojos, siempre le había gustado la cercanía del Nara, se sentía cómoda y siempre le invadía una gran calidez. Y así se quedaron, uno tenso y sin saber que hacer, la otra feliz y cómoda.

Volviendo al interior de la fiesta Tenten había regresado con Arata dejando a sus cuatro amigas bailando juntas. Hinata suspiró, le empezaban a doler los pies, les pidió a sus amigas que si podían sentarse un rato, ellas eran incapaces de negarle algo así que sin dudarlo le dijeron que sí. De esta forma las jóvenes se dirigieron a los sofás. La Hyuuga se dejó caer en un sofá que estaba vacío, a su lado se sentó Temari, en el sofá de en frente se sentaron Karin y Sakura.

—Mirad ahí están los chicos — dijo Temari mirando hacia su izquierda.

Todas miraron hacia esa dirección sin ningún disimulo. En efecto, en un sofá cercano a ellas estaban Gaara, Suigetsu, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba y Chouji. Hacía unos minutos que Lee se había ido diciendo que al día siguiente tenía que madrugar para entrenar. Shikamaru y Neji tampoco estaban. Hacía ya un buen rato que sus amigos no veían al Hyuuga, suponían que estaría en una de las habitaciones con alguna chica o tal vez ya se había marchado, él solía ir a su rollo y no era raro que desapareciera en una fiesta. La mesa de los chicos estaba llena de vasos vacíos, desde la lejanía notaron que Naruto y Sasuke estaban borrachos, Gaara y Chouji mantenían una conversación, ambos parecían tan tranquilos como siempre. Por su parte, Kiba y Suigetsu hablaban a gritos, aunque eso no era nada extraño siendo ellos. Las chicas dejaron de mirarlos, preocupadas por que ellos se dieran cuenta y fueran a molestarlas.

—¿Qué tal con Itachi en el jardín?

Temari se sorprendió ante la pregunta de la Haruno, la joven sonreía con malicia. La rubia suspiró, se cruzó de piernas y sin poder evitarlo desvió la mirada para buscar al moreno, lo vio hablando con sus amigos y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Oh dios dime que no te has colado por Uchiha Itachi.

Las palabras de la pelirroja hicieron que la mirase molesta, ella no se había colado por él.

—Vamos a ver Karin ¿has olvidado quien soy? Yo no me cuelo por nadie. He hablado con él y me he dado cuenta de que es más interesante de lo que aparenta, nada más.

—Yo no sé como te puedes resistir a sus encantos.

—Sakura, no exageres, es atractivo pero tampoco es para tanto.

—¿Qué no es para tanto? Si es perfecto.

La rubia rodó los ojos ante las palabras de su amiga de cabello rosa.

—Parece un dios griego — comentó Hinata.

Las tres chicas miraron a la Hyuuga con sorpresa, no era normal que ella opinase sobre el aspecto de algún hombre. Ella las miró con inocencia. Temari sonrió y la abrazó.

—Me encanta la Hina borracha — dijo la Sabaku no y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Sakura y Karin rieron divertidas por la escena, por su parte Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente y mirar con cierto reproche a la mayor de sus amigas. Cuando la chica bebía era más sincera que de normal y por eso en ocasiones soltaba comentarios como el anterior haciendo sonreír a sus amigas, la siempre formal y educada heredera de los Hyuuga jamás habría dicho que Itachi parecía un dios griego pero la verdadera, aquella que se ocultaba tras la timidez y la formalidad sí que decía cosas como aquella.

—Chicas.

Las cuatro clavaron la mirada en Tenten, la morena estaba despeinada, su blusa estaba desarreglada y ya no quedaba ni rastro de su brillo de labios. Sus amigas sonrieron al verla así. Hinata y Temari le hicieron hueco en el sofá y ellas se dejó caer, pronto notó las miradas pícaras que le dirigían tres de sus amigas, suspiró. Siempre que regresaba de uno de sus "encuentros" con Arata ellas la miraban de esa forma que tanto detestaba.

—Deberías haberte ido con él a su casa.

Suou miró molesta a la pelirroja, la cual la miraba divertida.

—¿Qué? No me digas que no te lo ha ofrecido porque no me lo creo.

Tenten suspiró y desvió la mirada mientras jugaba con un mechón de su pelo. Sabía hacia donde iba esa conversación y siempre la incomodaba.

—No quiero hablar del tema.

Hinata le acarició el brazo con cariño, ella sabía muy bien lo nerviosa y tensa que se ponía su amiga con ese tema, era algo delicado para ella y lo comprendía.

—Vale, no diré nada más.

Karin suspiró. Ella no entendía a Tenten y le frustraba que evitase el asunto. La pelirroja era una persona que podía hablar abiertamente de sexo y no tenía ningún problema en compartir sus experiencias con sus amigas. Pero en cambio Tenten era reacia a tocar ese tema, tal vez porque la incomodaba o la avergonzaba el hecho de ser virgen, eso era algo que la Uzumaki no comprendía, no le parecía mal ni raro que la morena no hubiese tenido sexo, bueno raro sí porque sinceramente podía haberlo hecho ya con Arata, con el que tenía confianza y con el cual sentía una profunda atracción. Sinceramente no sabia a qué demonios estaba esperando y el hecho de que evitase hablar de ello no ayudaba nada.

Sakura notó que el ambiente se había vuelto tenso. Había temas que provocaban eso y Karin había rozado uno muy delicado para la morena. Ella entendía a su amiga a medias, porque como la pelirroja ella tampoco entendía por qué demonios Suou no se había acostado con Arata, sabía que había estado a punto, que habían hecho mucho más que darse besos pero se podía decir que no habían completado el "acto" sexual, para ella no tenía sentido. Siempre había creído que estaba relacionado con Neji, deseaba equivocarse con eso. Según Temari Tenten ya había superado lo del Hyuuga pero ella no estaba del todo segura, quería creer a la rubia y deseaba que fuera cierto pero algo le decía que la morena aún no había pasado página y eso le preocupaba, no quería que ella siguiera sufriendo por un amor correspondido, sabía muy bien lo que era y no se lo deseaba ni a su peor enemiga.

El sótano estaba cada vez más vacío, eso le resultó evidente a Ino cuando regresó de fuera en compañía de Shikamaru. Ambos se acercaron a los sofás en los que estaban los chicos, la rubia se sorprendió al ver a Naruto y Sasuke borrachos. Suigetsu la miró con el ceño fruncido, algo que la sorprendió.

—¡El enemigo! — gritó el de ojos violeta señalando a la Yamanka, ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Y a este qué le pasa? — preguntó molesta.

—No le hagas caso — dijo Chouji intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

—Dile a tus amigas que aceptamos el desafío.

La muchacha estaba cada vez más confundida, no entendía a que demonios se refería el de cabello azul claro. Miró a los demás, buscando alguna explicación. Kiba suspiró, se revolvió el pelo y clavó su mirada en ella.

—Es por lo de los retos, primero el baile de Sakura, luego el beso de Hinata y lo que ha colmado el asunto ha sido la falsa declaración de Karin — explicó el moreno trabándose en algunas palabras.

Ino soltó una carcajada, divertida con todo eso, no había pensado que a los chicos les podía molestar el ser utilizados para los retos. Miró fijamente a Hoizuki.

—Han sido simples retos, no me digáis que eso os molesta, es un simple juego, una tontería — sonrió divertida — Además sois unos exagerados, estáis molestos ¿por qué? ¿por un simple baile que ha cabreado al siempre feliz Sasuke? ¿Un beso magnífico que le ha dado Hinata a Naruto o la actuación de nuestra querida pelirroja? Son todo tonterías, que yo sepa algunos de vosotros nos habéis hecho cosas peores y no os hemos llamado enemigos — al decir eso último clavó su mirada en el Uchiha.

Los chicos se quedaron callados, en el caso de unos porque no tenían nada que decir, ese asunto no les podía importar menos. Suigetsu frunció el ceño y clavó la mirada en el suelo. Naruto se quedó con la mirada perdida mirando un punto fijo de la mesa. Por su parte Sasuke desvió la mirada, entonces sus ojos negos se fijaron en una chica de cabello rosa y ojos verdes. Bufó, para sorpresa de todos se levantó y se dirigió a los sofás en los que estaban las chicas. Sin dudarlo Ino, Chouji, Kiba y Shikamaru lo siguieron, ella, el Inuzuka y el Akimichi por simple y sana curiosidad, el Nara porque no pensaba perderse el numerito que iba a montar el moreno porque estaba seguro de que el Uchiha la iba a liar, no le cabía la menor duda. Pronto el chico estuvo ante la Haruno, ella lo miró fijamente, extrañada de su presencia, las demás lo miraban confundidas, sin saber qué demonios hacía él ahí. Ino se sentó al lado de Karin, observando la escena desde cerca, el Nara prefirió quedarse algo alejado, sólo se metería si era necesario, sus otros dos amigos se acercaron un poco más, no querían perderse nada.

—Dime algo malo que te haya hecho.

Sasuke se había inclinado levemente para hablar, quería asegurarse de que la Haruno lo escuchase a la perfección. La voz ronca del moreno tensó a la chica. Sus amigas se sorprendieron por las palabras que acababa de pronunciar él. Sakura se cruzó de piernas y lo miró desafiante. Ambos estaban bajo los efectos del alcohol y seguramente al día siguiente se arrepentirían de haber tenido esa conversación.

—¿Por dónde empiezo? ¿Por todos los insultos que me has dedicado? Porque me has llamado de todo, molestia, estorbo, inútil, torpe, pesada, escandalosa, insufibrel... y muchas cosas más. ¿O prefieres que hablemos de las miradas de superioridad que me diriges o de que me ignores hasta tal punto de que a veces te hablo y ni me miras? Podría decirte mil cosas, Uchiha pero creo que la que se lleva la palma es la de esta noche cuando me has tratado fatal y me has llamado zorra. Claro eso si paso por alto el día en el que me declaré y me trataste como si no valiera nada.

Las palabras dichas por la chica sorprendieron a todos los presentes. Al oír lo dicho por su mejor amiga Naruto, el cual acababa de llegar sin que los demás se diesen cuenta, se rascó la nuca y bajó la cabeza, sabía lo mal que su querida Sakura lo había pasado por culpa de su mejor amigo pero jamás imaginó que ella se lo diría directamente, sin cortarse. El Uzumaki no pudo evitar desviar la mirada de la Haruno y clavarla en Hinata, la muchacha lo miró de reojo, se puso nerviosa pero sacando todo su valor le sonrió de lado, coqueta y le saludó con la mano moviendo sólo los dedos, descolocando al chico, que parpadeó varias veces sin poder creerse lo que acababa de ver.

—La mayoría de cosas que has dicho las hacía antes no ahora, y lo de ignorarte lo siento pero no eres el centro de mi vida, Sakura — al oír su nombre la chica se estremeció, Sasuke tenía una forma tan sensualmente irresistible de pronunciarlo que la alteraba — Y lo de zorra, perdón pero esta noche lo has sido.

La muchacha no supo si fue por el alcohol o la rabia contenida pero se levantó de su asiento como un resorte, quedando frente a frente con él. Levantó levemente la cabeza, dado que el chico era más alto. Sus ojos, furiosos se clavaron en la mirada nublada del muchacho. Sin dudarlo movió el brazo con rapidez y clavó sus uñas en las costillas de él con tal fuerza que el moreno soltó un quejido. En esos momentos la mirada de la Haruno era amenazadora, algo que sorprendió a Sasuke. Se acercó más a él y muy cerca de su oído le susurró:

—Vuelve a llamarme zorra y te dejaré estéril.

Sin poder evitarlo el moreno tragó saliva y se quedó estático, como si estuviese pegado al suelo. Por su parte ella miró a sus amigas, las cuales notaron lo molesta que estaba la joven.

—¿Nos vamos? — preguntó paseando la mirada por las demás.

—Sí, será lo mejor — dijo la pelirroja.

Las chicas comenzaron a levantarse. Kiba tomó al Uchiha del brazo y lo sacó de ahí, Chouji se despidió de las chicas con una sonrisa. Por su parte Naruto estaba ahí medio atontado. Shikamaru suspiró y miró a la Haruno.

—Sakura — la llamó, ella miró al Nara con curiosidad — Mira no le hagas caso a Sasuke, últimamente está más irrascible que de normal y además ha bebido demasiado. Sé que se merece que lo desprecies pero como amigo suyo te pido que si un día se te acerca con buenas intenciones al menos le escuches.

—De acuerdo pero lo haré porque tú me lo has dicho no por él.

Shikamaru sonrió levemente y asintió conforme con la respuesta, al menos sabía que ella le escucharía. Él estaba preocupado por su amigo, vale que Sasuke era una persona difícil de tratar y que lo había criticado en incontables ocasiones pero después de todo eran amigos y él siempre se preocupaba y cuidaba de las personas que le importaban. Suspiró, si años atrás le hubiesen dicho que le iba a importar Uchiha Sasuke no se lo hubiese creído pero los años y algunos sucesos les habían unido. _Que amigos más problemáticos tengo _pensó mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Dirgió una mirada a las chicas y se despidió con un gesto. Sus ojos se fijaron un momento en Ino y no pudo evitar sonreírle.

Después de despedirse de los chicos salieron del sótano. Itachi se quedó mirando a cierta rubia pero decidió no acercarse, había decidido que lo mejor era que fuese ella la que se acercase, quería darle su espacio, no agobiarla como sabía que había hecho hasta esa misma noche.

Cuando se subieron en los coches Hinata se acurrucó en su asiento, esa había sido una noche muy larga y estaba cansada. Sabía muy bien que seguramente al día siguiente tendría que hacerle frente a su primo y el lunes a Naruto. El trayecto hasta la casa de Sakura fue silenciosa, cada una iba perdida en sus propios pensamientos. De esta forma las chicas se alejaron de una fiesta que tendría muchas consecuencias, unas buenas y otras malas pero lo que estaba claro era que las cosas no iban a ser como antes.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este capítulo.

En el próximo capítulo será lunes y todos tendrán que enfrentarse a lo que sucedió en la fiesta. Algo que quiero añadir es que el tema de Tenten con su virginidad se tocará más adelante y veremos por qué se incomoda tanto y porque no lo ha hecho aún con Arata.

**Anita:** Muchas gracias por el review, me alegro mucho de que te gustase lo de Ino con Kiba. Me hace muy feliz que te guste Temari con Itachi, en este capítulo les he dado bastante importancia porque me encantan las escenas entre ellos. Es genial que te guste Tenten con Arata, a mí también me gustan juntos pero digamos que la cosa es complicada. Sakura y Sasuke hasta ahora sólo discuten,el problema que tengo con Sakura es que sólo me gusta con Sasuke, soy así de rara. Bueno aquí Suigetsu y Karin han tenido una buena escena y en los próximos capítulos seguirán discutiendo y veremos más sobre su extraña relación. Y sí Hinata tiene un poco de Ooc, no me quiero pasar con eso y aunque en unas cosas sea diferente intento mantener su esencia y su dulzura. Lo del Kibaino no lo sé, ya se verá XD Y bueno te he hecho caso y este cap es más largo. Gracias y espero que disfrutes de este capítulo.

**Caro:** Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo y de que sigas esta historia, muchas gracias por el review y por leer, nos leemos!

**El próximo capítulo: Y llegó el Lunes.**

**Nos leemos!**


End file.
